INDIANA JONES AND THE CURSE OF THE FORBIDDEN RING
by 80s Dave
Summary: INDIANA JONES RIDES AGAIN! THIS TIME HIM AND HIS OLD COLLEGE BUDDY HAROLD OXLEY ARE HIRED BY THE MYSTERIOUS 'RISING LIGHT GUILD' TO FIND THE POWERFUL AND MYSTIC RING OF KING SOLOMON! AN ADVENTURE SPANNING 3 CONTINENTS YOU DONT WANNA MISS! A INDY FAN MUST


**and the**

_**CURSE OF THE FORBIDDEN RING**_

Int. Fair tent- night

Logo of a mountain fades into another mountain in the dessert. Shot pulls back to reveal a dessert backdrop for a stage production. Arabian music is playing as Arabian swordsman come into view and a sword dance begins. We see that the entire thing is a stage act by a group of performers called "The Flying Arabs" After an extravagant sword display we see a young African American named Tyler sitting next to Indiana Jones. It's The New York State Fair: 1929.

Indiana has his face behind a program of the show.

Indy: This is it! (Indy pulls down the program from his face) These are the guys were looking for!

Tyler: Are you certain this time Indy?

Indy: Absolutely! See here. (Indy shows him the program) I recognize some of their faces from a show in New Orleans. They must have the Ruby Dragon with them and I need your help to get it back.

Tyler: I'm with you my brother. Tell me your plan.

Indy: I haven't thought of one yet.

The show continues while Indy and Tyler walk out of the theater

Indy: This way. (Indy motions for Tyler to follow him behind the tent)

Tyler: What are we doing?

Indy: I have to get backstage somehow. If the ruby dragon is with them that's were it would be.

Tyler: What makes you so sure it'll be there?

Indy: If there as driven for riches as I am, they'll keep it close! Try to look for a way in will you.

Indy peeks under a part of the tent and sees a treasure chest looking box. He opens it up slowly to reveal a bunch of costumes. All of a sudden he hears two guys talking outside the tent and about to enter. Indy hides behind some baskets.

Outside of the tent Tyler is looking around.

Tyler: (Whispering) Indy wear are you?

A man comes up from behind dressed in an Arabic robe and shroud around his face. He puts his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler gasps out of fear thinking someone knows what he and Indy are up too. The man pulls the shroud down showing it's just Indy!

Indy: Recognize me now kid?

Tyler: Man I thought you where one of them!

Indy: Good! Now I need them to think that.

Tyler: Where did you get that getup anyways?

Indy: Borrowed it. Listen on the opposite side of the tent there's a flip switch inside. I need you to throw it.

Tyler: Indy- (Indy immediately cuts him off)

Indy: Now listen to me! Flip the switch and count to ten. Flip it back on. I'll do the rest.

Tyler: Are you crazy. They'll kill me if they see me!

Indy: Then don't let them see you! (Slaps Tyler on the cheek playfully for encouragement and jogs off towards the main entrance)

Indy goes to the front of the tent and waits for his opportunity to move in, while Tyler sneaks by two people dressed in black suits, and goes under the section of the tent where the generator and flip switch is. Tyler puts his hand on the switch.

Tyler: I hope you're ready Indy.

The lights go out as everyone inside mummers. The two Guards outside notice what happened as one of them pull out a gun.

Guard 1: I'll take a look.

A few seconds later Tyler flips on the power again. The Guard looks under the tent but sees nothing. Tyler ducks inside a crate out of view. In the stage room the announcer gets on center stage.

Announcer: Sorry for the delay, but I think we're ready to continue with the show.

The show starts again with a slower dance number involving belly dancers and Arabic swordsman. Indy is disguised as one of the swordsman and is mimicking the dance movements but with a few mistakes. When He gets his chance he slips backstage seemingly unnoticed. Behind the stage is a small room. Indy looks around and sees a fancy cover over a box. He uncovers it to see a glass case with the ruby dragon placed inside. Indy folds up the blanket several times and takes out his pistol. He then holds the folded up cover to the glass and uses the handle of the gun to break the glass. Meanwhile Tyler gets enough courage to come out from inside the crate and find a way out. He looks under the tent and sees a guard he backs up slowly but knocks over some pans. Both guards on either end hear and go in with their guns out.

Guard one: Hey what are you doing here? Put your hands up!

Tyler: No problem! I just don't want any trouble!

Tyler puts his hands up near the switch and throws the switch. Indy is just sticking the ruby dragon in his pouch when the lights go completely out.

Indy: What's that kid doing?

All of a sudden the lights go back on and Indy is surrounded by Arabs with their swords drawn. Indy gives them a nervous smile

Indy: Hey

Back in the generator room one of the guards takes his hand off the switch

Guard: Find him! Check the whole room.

Both guards search for Tyler, when all of a sudden Tyler is again by the switch.

Guard one: There he is!

Back in the room with the dragon, Indy is surrounded by the swordsman.

Lead swordsman: I will take the ruby dragon now!

The swordsman close in with swords ready to strike when it goes dark again! A punching sound is heard and a second later the lights go back on, but Indy is gone and one of the swordsmen is slumped over appearing to be knocked out!

Lead swordsman: (in Arabian) after that thief! Go! Go! Go!

Indy runs past Tyler almost knocking him down

Indy: Come on Tyler lets go, let's go!

Tyler: did you get it? What happened?

Just then the swordsmen come around the tent and spot Indy.

Lead Arab: (in Arab) There! After him!

Indy: talk later! Get the car ready! Meet at the back gate!

Indy runs to the area where the small pets and farm animals are caged for judging. He pushes over a tower of crates with bunnies and chickens to put distance between him and the 7 swordsmen who are getting close to Indy. Indy continues through the cage maze pushing through people to get through. Now split from the rest of the group of Arabs who are just getting past the fallen cages, one of the Arabs is on the very next row of cages just parallel from Indy. As Indy tries to push through the swordsman tries to stab Indy through the cages! At the end the swordsman gets right in frount of Indy. Thinking quickly Indy grabs a cage with a live chicken inside! The Arab swings a few times and Indy blocks the sword with the cage! Then the Arab lunges his sword forward and Indy catches the blade with the bars of the cage just narrowly missing the chicken and causing the poor creature to cluck out of fear and lay an egg! Indy pulls the sword down using the cage and smacks the Arab to the ground, just as the others are close behind! Indy steps on the fallen Arab and runs out of the animal exhibit with the rest of the Arabs close behind! Indy runs through the park and crosses the small park train just as it passes causing the Arabs to wait till its finished crossing. This buys Indy enough time to run into another tent area that has a sign on it that says "playing tonight only: Buddy Berry world famous magician" on it. Inside the show is in progress.

Buddy: For this next amazing and suspenseful feat I will need a brave volunteer.

A few hands go up but Indy runs on stage and is grabbed by Buddy.

Buddy: Well it seems this gentleman is quite eager!

Indy: Wait I'm not a-

Buddy: (to the crowd) ah ha he's shy.

Buddy shoves Indy in a vertical magic box. Just as it is shutting the Arabs come in and see Indy being closed in the box and locked.

Indy: I have to get out!

Buddy: (to Indy) you'll be fine (to the assisting drummer) Starts the drums!

The Arabs run on stage and surround the magic box with their swords drawn.

Buddy: (to one of the Arabs) you're not with me! What is this?

The Arab shoves Buddy aside, and the swordsmen all stab the magic box at once.

Buddy: (to one of the Arabs) I wasn't doing the sword in the box trick till later.

The crowd gasps and buddy pushes through and opens the box but Indy is gone! The crowd cheers and claps loudly.

Buddy: Thank you! Thank you! Aw you too thank you!

Outside behind the tent Indy is backing up to make sure he's not being followed from his magical escape. He doesn't see anyone and smiles. Just then he backs into the leader of the group. Indy slowly turns around and faces him.

Arab leader: you did well against my men but I think I'll have the dragon you stole from me back now.

Just then the other Arabs catch up and are on the other side of Indy.

Indy: You stole the dragon from the governess ball in the first place!

Arab leader: And your millionaire friend's digging team raided it from our country.

Indy gets backed up near the train tracks that circle the park.

Indy: I call it excavated. Besides it sure doesn't belong to you!

Arab leader: Hand over the dragon! This is your last chance!

Indy: Sorry I have a train to catch!

Just than the train comes again and Indy grabs on the handle bar and gets on. He is able to get a few yards away and runs through the fun house with the Arabs behind. He runs through the spinning tube and into the hall of mirrors. Some of the Arabs are hitting reflections of Indy, when one almost hits the real Indy. Indy dodges and punches him. Indy runs out of the hall of mirrors and under neath the Ferris wheel. Indy grabs onto the wheel as it lifts him high into the air. The Arabs decide to wait for him to get down. As Indy is way up in the air holding on for his life, he notices one of the cabs below him. In the cab are two teens on a date about to kiss when Indy jumps down right in the middle of them.

Teen girl: Oh my goodness!

Teen boy: hey!

Indy: don't mind me

Indy stands up in the cab and sees a cable running from a pole in the park to another outside the park fence. He jumps to it and the grabs it. The cable breaks and Indy goes swinging out the park and softly to the ground with the car being driven by Tyler nearby. Indy gets in the car with the Arabs coming out of the back carnival gate.

Indy: Go! Go! Go!

Tyler: Where out of here!

The two friends speed off with the ruby dragon as the Arabs stop there chase knowing there is no way they can catch them now as they helplessly watch Indy and Tyler get away!

Ext. Marshall Collage- day

We see a shot of the outside of Marshall College in Bedford, Connecticut.

Int. Indy's Class room – day

Inside Indy is giving a lecture to students about ancient civilizations. Drawn on his board is a diagram of the Giza pyramid.

Indy: so as we discussed earlier in the hour, it was during the rule of Khufu, (Indy writes Khufu on the chalkboard and underlines it) it was under the fourth dynasty Egyptian pharaoh Khufu that the great pyramid of Giza was built. You can see here in diagram b, the pyramid had both ascending and descending passages; the queens chamber here and then of course the king's chamber represented by this box here. Now as you may have already guessed the great pyramid we know today was quite different from when it was first finished after a 20 year construction in about the year 2560 BC. However over the years much looting and erosion has shaped the pyramid to its current form.

Just then the bell rings for dismissal

Indy: ok class we'll continue Monday with the study on ancient civilizations finishing here first, and then diving right into early Greek and discussing how there mythology shaped the culture. Be sure to read chapter 7. I should be in my office every day next week except Tuesday I'll have to leave immediately after class with the teachers for a staff meeting.

Just then the office secretary comes in the class just as the students leave.

Secretary: professor you have a gentleman here to see you. I told him he could wait in your office. I also set the folders you asked for on your desk next to your mail.

Indy: ok thank you Mrs. Williams.

Int. Indy's office- day

Indy walks through the door inside his cluttered office to see a man with his back turned to Indy sitting in Indy's revolving office chair.

Indy: Can I help you?

Man: You can start by getting me a more comfortable seat!

He spins around to reveal that it is Indy's old close friend from college Harold Oxley!

Indy: Ox? How are you my friend? And what are you doing all the way out here?

Harold: I am doing great. Come on Indiana let us go eat something and talk.

Int. restaurant- day

Shot of Indy and Harold at an Italian restaurant eating and drinking.

Harold: You know this is quite the establishment you have here near your home. It reminds me of our weekly visits to that pizzeria we use to go to in Chicago during college. Do you remember those times?

Indy: (chuckles lightly) We spent more time obsessing over the Mitchell-hedges skull than we did studying our textbooks.

Harold: Yes those where good days. We became the closest of friends then. In fact when it comes to archeology you're the one friend I can count on the most.

Indy: Well thank you Ox. Coming from the one college buddy who always was ahead of my intellect, which is still debatable by the way, that really means something to me.

Harold: Yes well anyways allow me explain now why I have come all the way from England to visit with you. I wish I could say it where a leisurely visit but this particular trip is strictly business I'm afraid.

Indy: I see. So why exactly are you here?

Harold: I have a splendid Opportunity Henry. Four months ago I joined the rising light guild. There an organization dedicated to helping the community with problems.

Indy: Yes I've heard of the Rising Light. I'm afraid I know very little of them. You said they help with problems? What kind?

Harold: Oh any problems. Help struggling families, for example. Anyways the members are all well respected in society and we use are wealth and influence to serve those less fortunate than us. Anyways they have had a ring in there possession since there formation in I believe it was 1914.

Indy: A ring?

Harold: Yes! It's the guilds most sacred object and they are desperate to have it back.

Indy: What do you mean have it back? What happened to this ring?

Harold: Well apparently it was stolen by the highest member of the guild, and hidden in an icy mountain cavern somewhere in Africa.

Indy: There must be a thousand mountains in Africa. Do they even know which one it is?

Harold: Not a clue. But Henry, they swear they know the whereabouts of the rising light's old master.

Indy: Wait a second! Why did the guilds leader take the ring in the first place?

Harold: I for one don't know the whole story, but apparently there was a falling out of sorts and the ring was stolen when the guild's master took off.

Indy: I still don't understand what you want my help for.

Harold: Basically I need someone I can trust with the field work. Someone with your profile for adventure. I admit I alone can't provide them with what they need. I spent most of my time behind a desk studding and teaching. I have very little experience when it comes to the 'thrill of the hunt' as they say. I'm asking you as a friend.

Indy: I don't know Harold. I have my responsibilities to the university to think of. Maybe in 2 or 3 I can take some time off. Dropping everything now would just be impossible.

Harold: The Rising Light Guild is prepared to reward us eminsly for our service.

Indy: Yeah? What's there offer?

Harold: Within reason...anything you wish.

Int. Airport -day

Shot of Indy and Harold at the airport inside an airplane. Indy and Harold are sitting down and preparing for takeoff. Harold hands Indy a drink and keeps one for him.

Harold: Hear you go Indy. (Hands him the drink) I can't wait for you to meet the members of the guild. I assure you they are thrilled that you and I are going to help them find the ring.

Indy: Right but first I have to track down the guy who stole the ring. What was his name? Darius?

Harold: That's right. Darius Argyros. You know this will be a fun little adventure. My fiancée Abigail will be accompanying us as well. Wait till you meet her. She is something special.

Indy: I can't wait! I still can't believe they agreed to my terms just for trying to locate daruis and the ring. If we succeed I'll be financially set for the next 3 years!

Harold: Yes indeed! Well my friend (Harold raises his glass to Indy's) let us drink to our wealth!

Indy: To our wealth!

The two friends clink glasses and drink as we see the plane fly over a blue open sky and a super-imposed map of the world. On the map is a red line being drawn representing the trail of the plane and moving alongside the plane, (we see both images at once) over the Atlantic Ocean. For a moment we see just Indy next to Harold. Harold is sound asleep, and Indy is trying to sleep, but a kid it bouncing a baseball off a window. Indy gives him a look and the boy stops. Indy puts his hat over his eyes and sleeps. The plane continues with the map until it arrives in London, England. The map image continues with a car to Whitby, England

Ext. Rising light guild's lodge – late day

Shot of Indy and Harold driving up to an old large stone castle type building connected to a large stone tower next to the ocean. It's about to be dusk outside as a large sunset disappears into the ocean.

Harold: This place may look dreary but the inside will leave you in aw!

Indy: I can imagine. This place is sure out of the way for a bunch of high society types to hob -knob

Harold: shhh I have to give the password when we knock.

Harold knocks on the door 3 times and a man opens a small window.

Man: Who seeks the treasure of wisdom?

Harold: Those who channel through them the light.

The man shuts the small window-door.

Indy: Are you sure you said the right words.

Just then a man in a grey suit opens the door. Inside is very upscale and beautiful.

Man: Welcome Harold Oxley.

Harold: I have a guest with me. Dr. Indiana Jones.

Man: You may enter Dr. Jones. May I take your hat?

Indy: thanks.

Int. inside of Lodge - dusk

Harold: Oh I am sorry. Let me introduce you to our doorman. Indiana Jones, meet Jayden Graham

The two shake hands.

Jayden: A pleasure to meet you Dr. Jones. I trust your visit in our country will be welcoming.

Indy: So far I have no complaints. I hope I leave with none.

Jayden: (chuckles) Well you can feel at home here. Please right this way. The council members are expecting you.

Jayden leads them down a hall.

Harold: Didn't I tell you it would be a friendly atmosphere.

Indy: Yeah, but I haven't seen anyone but the doorman yet!

Indy, Harold and Jayden approach a large door guarded by a man in a grey suit. The three enter a large room with a roundtable in the center. Two men are sitting down waiting for them. One of them named Cullam gets up to greet Harold and Indy.

Cullam: Aww my friend! (Shakes Harold's hand) thank you Jayden, you may leave us.

Jayden: Thank you sir.

Jayden leaves the room. Callum turns his attention to Indy.

Cullam: And you must be Dr. Indiana Jones. Please have a seat.

Everyone sits down at the table.

Cullam: Dr. Jones this is one of our guild's highest member's judge Ragnar.

Ragnar: A pleasure to meet you dr.

Indy: I figured there would be more members here.

Cullam: Yes, but today is not a regular meet day for the guild. This meeting is especially set up for giving you and professor Oxley more details. Forgive us for any inconveniences but we felt it was important to tell you what we want you to do for us in person.

Ragnar: Even Harold doesn't know some of what we are about to say.

Indy: Now you do still intend to honor our terms right?

Cullam: Of course. In fact let's take care of what we agreed on right now. Ragnar, bring the case.

Ragnar goes and takes a briefcase out of a safe and opens it on the table. It is full of money.

Cullam: You may count it if you wish but I assure you it's all here 15 thousand. All in advance. This should cover your entire trip, travel, food, board, everything.

Ragnar: Should you run out, we will provide you with what you need.

Indy: Now this money is our fee just for trying to find the ring right?

Cullam: Correct. Should you find the ring and return it, you both will be awarded an additional one million dollars apiece!

Harold: (jumping out of his seat) a million! This must be a joke!

Indy: (To Harold) Sit down Ox will ya! (To Cullam) What do you mean a million? We only asked for about a quarter of that. To spilt. Why that is ring so special anyways?

Cullam: because Dr. Jones, Dr. Oxley, it is no ordinary ring. 3,000 years ago during the rule of King Solomon a ring was made. Forged of brass and iron and imprinted on it was the name of god.

Indy: Yahweh.

Cullam: yes that's right.

Indy: I know the ring you're talking about. It was owned by King Solomon himself. Legend tells of the ring having supernatural powers. Powers to speak to animals and even control an army of demons.

Harold: it's no wonder he became so wise.

Indy: or mad. In later years Solomon went insane because he thought he had control of the rings power.

Cullam: well it's all just legend, but the ring itself existed. Just before Solomon died he entrusted his ring to his most trusted priest. The ring has since been passed down through the generations. Passed down to me. Our former leader darius Argyros was always fascinated by the ring and he wanted it for himself.

Ragnar: he stole it and hid it 2 years ago but last month we found out that he is living in Casablanca, morocco. We believe he hid the ring somewhere nearby.

Indy: And this ring is the actual ring that Solomon owned?

Cullam: Naturally questions within our circle arose so we had it examined by several experts. Experts sworn to secrecy. We didn't want the public to know what we had. That is also one of the reasons we are rewarding you so abundantly. You see, you can receive no glory for this. You and everyone one your team must swear an oath that you will not report the true origins of the ring.

Indy: It will be our secret.

Harold: I swear it to.

Cullam: Go to Morocco and find Darius. Use any means you can to find where he hid the ring.

Indy: why don't you just send your own men after him?

Cullam: we need to send someone who he doesn't know. He's been very cleaver to avoid us and frankly Dr. Jones we are growing desperate. We know very well about your lifestyle and therefore we feel that you are the best man for the job. Please help us Dr. Jones. Right now you're our only hope.

Indy looks at Harold.

Indy: Harold, get you a team ready. I'm going to find Darius, and I'll phone you when I know where the ring is.

Int. inside plane- day

The scene opens as we see a plane and the map superimposed over it.

This time a red line is being drawn from England to Morocco, Africa.

Int. Cabaret- day

We see a shot of the inside of a cabaret in Morocco. Many people are enjoying a live show. The diva there is singing in French the end of the song "I've got you under my skin" for the foreign legion members that are there off duty. There are many applauds. She then continues to sing in English "then I'll be happy". Indy walks through the swinging doors and takes a look around the room. He takes off his hat and pulls out a photo of Darius. He walks up to one of the waiters.

Indy: Excuse me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Darius. I was told I might find him here. Have you seen this him?

The waiter points to a guy having a drink at the bar.

Indy sits right next to the man who indeed looks like Darius, though he has now grown a beard.

Indy: Darius?

Darius: Can I help you?

Indy: Is your name Darius Agryros?

Darius: It was. It's Frankie now.

Indy: Listen I don't want to play games old man. I don't want any trouble-

Indy pulls out his gun

Indy: But I have a gun. All I want is some information.

Darius: Well I think I can help you. I certainly don't want to make any commotion.

Darius turns to a waiter.

Darius: Could I get a refill on my beer. (To Indy) would you like anything?

Indy: No thanks.

Darius: ah (to the waiter) actually I'm quite thirsty. You mind to leave the pitcher? (To Indy) Now what was your question?

Darius starts chugging the pitcher.

Indy: I want to know where I can find the ring of Solomon. Where you hid it. How to get to it. I want to know everything.

Darius finishes the pitcher off and looks at Indy. He makes a sound of refreshment after the drink and bashes Indy on the head knocking him to the floor.

Darius: Sorry young man, but I must run!

Indy gets up and sees Darius running out of the cabaret and runs after him. Indy runs right into one of the foreign legion soldiers who is standing between Indy and the door.

Indy: Out of the way jack!

Indy throws the soldier against the wall. He stands up strait and puts his hat on his head. Behind him are 5 more soldiers. A look of shame comes to Indy's face as he realizes that he just assaulted an officer.

Indy: oh that was really stupid!

The soldiers all draw their rifles.

Soldier: Hold it right there!

Ext. Street outside cabaret- day

Indy sees that Darius is getting away and that the soldiers are about to arrest him so he runs with two things in mind: getting away from the foreign legion, and catching Darius! Indy starts to run out of the cabaret despite being told to stay put. He runs outside where there are a lot of outdoor shops selling goods, and much livestock and camels. Indy runs after Darius with the soldiers chasing Indy. There are many people outside making it difficult for everyone. Darius goes through the eye of a needle and continues towards the main road where there is much traffic. Indy sees a truck as the soldiers try to spot Indy in the crowd. A man is loading boxes in the truck as Indy gets in the cab. The man turns around with a crate in his hand expecting the truck to be there but it is gone. He drops the crate in surprise.

Man: Hey that's my truck!

The soldiers spot Indy taking the truck and chase after on foot. They pass the man who owned the truck who is shouting out.

Man: After him! He stole my truck!

Indy starts down the street and sees in his rearview that the men are getting further away. He smiles just as the truck comes to a sudden halt. Indy gets out seeing that the end of the truck got stuck in the eye of the needle! Indy looks in his rearview and sees the soldiers getting closer. He opens the door and turns around to see one of the soldiers aim his rifle.

Indy: Oh Crap!

Indy ducks down just as the soldier shoots his own reflection in the side mirror. Indy gets up and runs to his right down the main road where he saw Darius.

Ext. main street in Morocco- day

Indy looks through the crowd and at first can't find him. Meanwhile the soldiers can't get passed the truck so one of them orders the rest of them to backtrack and go down a different street where hopefully they will run into Indy. Indy searches while running through the crowd of people and spots Darius hopping on a bus. Indy Hurries to catch up but it pulls away just in time! Right behind it is another bus stopping. It has a ladder attached to the back. Indy is able to climb up it and tries to keep his balance as it moves. Just then the soldiers come out of an ally and see Indy on the bus. The soldiers stop and take over a pickup truck and pile in. Indy runs to the front of the buses' roof and nearly falls off when there is a red-light. He notices that there is quite a gap between vehicles and behind him is the truck full of soldiers getting close.

Indy: There's no way I can jump this.

Indy pulls out his whip and sees cables running over his head between the two buses. He uses the cables to whip across to the other bus. He runs to the front of that bus and when it stops to open the doors just a second later, Indy jumps in to a surprised crowd.

Int. Bus- day

Darius is standing up near the back exit.

Darius: You're quite persistent aren't you?

Indy: There's nowhere to run Darius.

Darius opens the escape hatch above him and climbs up and out.

Indy: You've got to be kidding.

Indy climbs up but is smacked in the face and falls down knocking his hat off as well. Surrounded by concerned people Indy checks his lip and sees a little blood, and spits it out. Indy puts his hat back on with a mad look on his face. Indy goes to the front of the bus and pulls the driver away and gets in the seat, and slams the breaks. Darius falls on the hood of the bus but gets up and runs into theater just feet away. The soldiers had just gotten behind the bus right as it stopped and as a result tail end the bus. Indy gets out and runs into the theater with the soldiers trailing about 50 feet behind.

Int. Theater- day

The chase continues inside a small theater where a movie is showing a shootout scene. Darius runs in front of the screen and out the exit. Indy runs in front of the screen just as the foreign legion comes in the room. On of the soldiers shoots at Indy but misses him. The bullet hits the exact part of the screen where a man gets shot. Everyone in the theater starts running and screaming expect for one guy who just sits and watches the show.

Ext. Ally by theater – day

Indy runs out the exit and into the ally and hides in a dumpster. The soldiers all run out and don't see Indy so they run on down the road. Just then, Darius who was hiding under some boxes comes out as well as Indy from the dumpster. Darius has a little more of a head start and runs into a fancy ballroom across the street.

Int. Ballroom- day

Indy follows and is stopped by a doorman.

Doorman: Sir you can't enter without a mask. We have extra ones here.

Indy looks a sees that he has entered a masquerade ball. Everyone has a mask on and he can't see Darius anywhere. Figuring Darius put a mask on, Indy starts going to every guy in the room and starts taking off masks. Getting frustrated Indy pulls out his gun and fires in the air.

Indy: Everyone on the ground now!

Everyone gets down except for Darius who now has a mask. Darius runs on top of a fancy dinner table that is in his way and almost gets to the end when Indy grabs the table cloth on the other end and jerks it from under Darius who falls to the floor. Indy runs to him and smacks him knocking him out. Everyone else stops and stares at Indy. Indy looks at the crowd.

Indy: Sorry about the mess! Everything's fine now. You can go back to your dancing!

Int. hotel room- night

Darius wakes up to find himself tied to a chair in a hotel room.

Indy: Good morning!

Darius: Are you going to kill me?

Indy: It goes against my instinct, but I think I'll let you live. I just want to know everything you know about Solomon's ring.

Darius: (laughs) you've been sent by the rising light guild haven't you?

Indy: I fail to see the humor in that.

Darius: You know you're not the first man they sent after me don't you?

Indy: Yeah they mentioned it. You made them pretty mad when you took their most prized possession.

Darius: Your right to say their mad. Mad enough to nearly kill me. Besides the ring I took wasn't any one of theirs. I was the one that was given Solomon's ring. It was my decadences that passed it to me. When I started up the rising light guild, it was intended as a Christian organization to help the needy, and spread the gospel of our Lord. I was grooming Cullam to be my replacement, but when he learned of the ring and its power to control evil, He became obsessed and I soon found out that he was using it to perform cultic ceremonies. That's why I took it and hid it in a sacred place built by Solomon's servants 3000 years ago. A place where it would be safe from people like Cullam.

Indy: Wait what are you trying to say? That Cullam Alexander was lying to me?

Darius: Precisely. He wants the ring's power for himself.

Indy: He told me he didn't believe in its powers. That it was just a ring.

Darius: Oh he doesn't believe it has any power. He knows it does.

Indy: Come on! I don't believe in superstitious curses and such. It's all nonsense if you ask me.

Darius: Believe what you will my friend but Cullam is willing to kill for that ring.

Indy: Right. What did you mean a minute ago when you said 'they nearly killed you'?

Darius: Untie me and I will show you.

Indy gets his knife and cuts Darius free, but pulls his gun on him.

Darius: Don't worry I'm not going to run. I want to show you something.

Darius begins to lift up his shirt.

Darius: I didn't get these working 30 years as a historian.

Darius lifts his shirt all the way to reveal many long scars as done by a whip or a rod.

Indy: God help you!

Darius: That's what I prayed when Cullam's men where beating me in an ally. They wanted to know about the ring like you do, but I wouldn't tell them anything.

Darius puts his shirt down.

Darius: Luckily some police where nearby and they fled. I've been in fear for my life ever since. That's why I live here. That's why I hid the ring.

Indy: Where did you hide it?

Darius: I'm sorry my friend, But that is one secret I am willing to die for.

Outside on the ledge is a man in a suit pulling a gun.

Back inside Indy is still talking to Darius.

Indy: After hearing all this, I just don't know what to believe anymore. I need a drink… alone.

Darius: You still have many questions to ask…don't you?

Indy: Too many.

Darius: I'll stay here till you get back. We'll talk then.

Indy: Thank you for your help.

Darius: Thank you for not trusting your instincts.

Indy smiles and walks out of the room. Darius sits on the bed and thinks

Darius: How did things get so out of hand? How could such a ring spawn so many evil desires? It would have been better if it was never made.

Just than the man on the ledge comes in through the open window, and pulls his gun on Darius.

Man: Tell me where the ring of Solomon is right now and you won't be hurt.

Darius tries to grab the gun from the man's hand and the two begin to wrestle.

Darius: I will not be threatened by Cullman anymore. I will tell you nothing!

The two men struggle as a few shots hit the mirror. Down the hall Indy hears the shots.

Indy: Darius!

Indy runs down the hall back to the room. He runs to find the men struggling for control of the gun. Indy picks up his gun from the lamp desk and fires at the guys chest. He falls down dead on the floor. Darius has his back turned to Indy.

Darius: Thank you my friend.

Darius turns slowly to reveal his shirt soaked in blood.

Indy: Darius your shirt!

Darius: (chuckles) yes well apparently both of you fired your guns at the same time!

Darius slumps to the ground barley alive.

Indy: No!

Darius: It's too late my friend! Listen to me. I realize that many people may die because of that ring. Cullman will do anything for it. Your life and anyone else's involved are at stake. In Madagascar there is a mountain. The ring is there. A man who lives there holds the key to finding the ring. Look for him near the native villages 30 miles south of the Manambolo River. He's a traveling man selling treasures from around the world. His name is Garret Gasper. Find the ring before Cullam. It must not be used for evil. I entrust it to you.

Indy: I will honor your wishes.

Darius: I never heard your name my friend.

Indy: Henry Jones Jr. But my friends call me Indiana.

Darius: Thank you…Indiana.

Darius dies there just than in the hotel room.

Cut to:

Ext. bus station-night

A few hours later Indy is making a call to Harold from a local bus station before he leaves.

Harold: Hello?

Indy: Ox, are you alone?

Harold: Yes. Indy is that you? Did you find out where the Ring is?

Indy: Madagascar. I need you to meet me in Toamasina. I'm heading there now.

Harold: So you found Darius and he told you?

Indy: Darius is dead.

Harold: Dead? What happened?

Indy: Shot by one of the rising light members. I guess he followed me and thought I would betray them. I had to shoot him before I could find out. But you need to get down here. We're both in danger. The guild isn't what we thought they were. They've been lying to us. I can't tell you everything here. I'll explain it all later.

Harold: My word! I can't believe what I'm hearing! What about Abigail? I was planning to bring her along.

Indy: I don't think that would be good. You'll have to find a safe house or something for her. She's in danger too.

Harold: What do you intend to do about the ring now?

Indy: Find it before Callum does. We can't let him have it now. How fast can you get there?

Harold: I'll leave tonight.

Indy: I'll be there. And don't tell anyone what you know.

Indy hangs up the phone and behind him is a member of the foreign legion.

Foreign Legion member: Hey you there!

Indy thinking he's been caught by the foreign legion turns slowly around and looks nervously at the solider.

Indy: Listen I think there was some mis-

Solider: May I use the phone Monsieur?

Indy: Please don't let me get in your way!

Indy walks onto the bus and sits down.

At the ticket booth outside a man is purchasing a ticket for the bus that Indy is on.

Man: I need a one way ticket.

Int. bus-night (moments later)

The man sits somewhere behind Indy. Indy looks over his shoulder but the guy puts his hat over eyes and pretends to rest. (Though really he's following Indy.)

Indy pulls out a travel guide for Madagascar. On the guide is a picture of one of Madagascar's jungles.

Fade to:

Ext. Jungle near the port of Toamasina- day

Shot of a part of the jungle near a road next to a sign that says Toamasina dock, with an arrow pointing to the left.

Ext. port of Toamasina-day

Indy waits for the boat that Harold is on so he can greet him. The boat pulls into the dock and passengers begin to get off. A beautiful young woman gets off carrying a heavy suitcase and a parasol. She is just getting off the boat ramp when two children run by and accidentally knock her suitcase on the ground causing the contents to spill on the floor.

Woman: Oh my goodness!

Indy: Allow me to assist you.

Woman: Oh no thank you! That's not necessary.

Indy: I can't let you just handle this mess alone. I insist!

Woman: Well thank you.

The two star picking up her things and putting them in her case.

Woman: I'm not helpless you know.

Indy: Thought never crossed my mind. What's your name doll?

Woman: Doll? It's Miss Emerson.

Indy: My apologies. Let me carry your things for you.

Just than Harold comes up from behind Miss Emerson out of nowhere, and before Indy sees who it is, he hands him a bunch of travel boxes and bags.

Harold: Oh thank you. Now where do we find a taxi around here?

Indy sees that it is Harold and puts his bags on the ground.

Indy: Harold?

Harold: Indy! Why did you drop the bags for?

Indy: I was offering to carry Miss Emerson's suitcase not your stuff. Which come to think of it, does seem a little feminine?

Miss Emerson: That's because there my bags.

Indy gets a puzzled look on his face.

Miss Emerson: I'm sorry we haven't properly been introduced. I'm Abigail.

Indy: Indiana Jones. Abigail?

Harold: Ah Indy, This is my fiancée.

Indy: I thought we agreed she was going to stay somewhere safe.

Harold: Actually we did. She however did not.

Abigail: I will not argue about this with you again Harold. I understand your concern for my well being but if anything is to happen to you I prefer it happen to me as well.

Indy: spare me the romantic drama will ya!

Harold: (to Indy) now perhaps you can see why she came. Sometimes she can be as stubborn as rocky ground, but she's as lovely as a rose wouldn't you say chap.

Indy: Yeah she's very lovely. Just like a rose. Hopefully she won't put any thorns in our trip.

Abigail: So how are we going to travel to where ever it is where going?

Indy: I've arranged for a car to take us. Here's our driver now.

A man comes up to meet Indy

Driver: This way sir. You may put your things in the trunk.

Indy: Thanks.

Everyone gets in the car and the driver drives off.

Nearby at a bar is the man from the bus that Indy was on. He puts his drink down and watches what direction they head in. The man goes to a nearby payphone and dials the operator.

Man: Yes I need to place a call to Whitby, England…I'll hold.

Int. inside of car- day

Indy and company are still riding in the car that is being driven by one of the locals. The road is quit bumpy as they go along.

Harold: About how far is it to the next village?

Driver: Probably about 20 or so miles.

Harold takes out his stop watch and winds it up.

Harold: I hope we can find this Garret Gasper soon. I'd like to have the ring actually in my hands by dinner time tomorrow.

Indy: Something tells me it's not goanna be that easy.

Harold: And what you make you jump to that conclusion?

Indy: Trust me. I know how these things tend to go.

Abigail starts to feel cramped.

Abigail: It's kind of cramped in here.

Indy: The cars fine the way it is. It has plenty of room for everyone I invited.

Abigail: We'll I never!

Harold: Don't worry my dear, once he relaxes you'll really come to like him.

Indy: In that case I'm afraid she won't come to like me.

Harold: What are you talking about Indy?

Indy: This whole place is a danger zone. I don't plan to relax!

The car continues down the road getting closer to the next village.

Ext. outside of small village -day

After a while of driving the car with Indy and friends finally stops at the edge of a small poor town where many of the houses and made of wood and straw. The car stops and lets everyone out.

Driver: This is as far as I go. You can rent some horses and donkeys here, but otherwise you'll have to continue on foot. Good luck.

Indy, Harold, and Abigail walk through the town where people seem to give them looks.

Abigail: What are they looking at us for?

Indy: There not used to outsiders. We better watch ourselves.

A villager walks up to them.

Villager: (in Malagasy) hello can I help you? I am the chief among these people. Who might you be?

Abigail: What are they saying?

Harold: It sounds like some dialect of Malagasy.

Indy: Here let me try to talk to him. (to the chief in Malagasy) Hello I am Dr. Jones and these are my friends. We just want to know where we can find someone. His name is Garret Gasper. He's a peddler that travels around here. Do you know who I mean?

Chief Villager: Yes! Yes! I will take you to him for a price.

Abigail: Does he know where to find Garret?

Harold takes out his pocket watch and starts looking at it. Indy gives the chief some money. Chief acts as if he doesn't want the money but looks at aw at Harold's watch. The Chief says something only Indy can understand.

Indy: He says they only barter in this village. Our moneys no good here.

Harold: What can we do?

Indy: He says he likes your pocket watch!

Ext. down the road from village a couple miles.-day

A couple miles down the road Indy and the rest of the party dismounts from there donkeys when the guide stops.

Guide: (in Malagasy) this is the road your friend is on. You'll have to go on foot from here.

Harold: What is it Henry?

Indy: Get your things, were walking.

They walk down a rocky path for about 100 yards and see a large hard covered wagon with horses.

Harold: I wonder if anyone is inside.

Indy notices a fire outside.

Indy: Someone's here. Look.

Indy points to the campfire.

Abigail walks to the wagon door and knocks. It opens and an older English gentleman opens the door.

Indy pulls Abigail away from the door incase the man isn't friendly.

Indy: Are you Garret Gasper?

Garret: Come in. All of you please come in.

Int. inside wagon-day (continues action)

Inside the wagon is a bunch of strange and wonderful things from around the world.

Indy: Are you the one-

Garret: Not another word!

Indy: look-

Garret: (more forcefully) NOT ANOTHER WORD! Now draw the shades.

Everyone draws the shades including Garret himself.

Garret: Now sit down!

Everyone sits at a small round table.

Garret: I Garret Gasper the great and mysterious knows all. I know all because I see all. And I see exactly why you are here. You seek something. You have come from a great distance, and have many questions. Fear not my friends! I have the power to grant your every request, and to answer your every question. But first I will need a token of your faith.

Indy gets up from his seat.

Indy: Listen Merlin. We didn't come here to get our palm read. We're looking for a ring that was once owned by King Solomon.

Garret gets up with a serious look on his face.

Garret: I never thought anyone would be asking about that ring. In fact I'd rather not talk about it.

Garret pulls out a gun and raises it up. Everyone gets a look of fear on their face. Garret pulls the trigger and a flame comes out of the gun. He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it with the gun lighter and proceeds to smoke.

Garret: (chuckles) relax friends. Sit down and tell me more about what you know of this ring.

Indy: Darius Argyros. Does that name sound familiar?

Abigail leans against a shelf with shrunken heads on it and gets mildly startled when she sees them.

Garret: Darius! If you knew Darius, than that tells me one of two things. He trusted you enough to tell you about the map I have…

Garret goes to a wooden barrel with rum in it and gets a drink.

Garret: Or he trusted you enough to tell you about the map I have as he died.

Harold: You really are psychic aren't you?

Garret: Hardly. Darius was friend. He's dead now isn't he?

Indy: I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.

Garret: That old fool. We grew up together. When he hid the ring I agreed to keep the map for him and play gypsy around these parts as a cover.

Harold: Didn't you have a life somewhere else?

Garret: Barley. I was a broke theater actor in England. Besides, Darius saved my life a time or two. Now I owe him mine.

The smoke from Garret's cigarettes begins to choke Abigail.

Abigail: Do you mind if we open the window and let in air?

Harold: Let me get those for you.

Harold opens the wagon's window and sees that 4 cars are heading their way.

Harold: Oh my goodness! They've found us!

Indy: Time to pack it pops!

Garret: Who are those men?

Indy: Let's just say they don't think they want their palm read.

One of the men fires on the wagon.

Indy: You better drive us out of here fast! Abigail you stay down. Harold you-

Indy notices that Harold is gone! All of a sudden the wagon starts moving.

Garret: Who's driving my wagon?

Indy looks and sees that Harold is at the reigns!

Harold: YAH YAH!

Indy: I didn't know you can drive horses!

Harold: The first job I got fired from was a carriage driver in London!

Indy: Wonderful! Ok Garret you and I may have to defend the wagon.

Garret: ha ha! This will be just like my escape from the conflict I was in during the first Franco-Dahomean War in 1890!

The wagon moves down the bumpy road with the 4 cars following in a row right behind. The rough road causes the cars to have trouble gaining speed so the chase is pretty even. The first car has 2 men. Indy pulls his revolver and fires a shot but misses. The man in the passenger seat fires back but misses.

Indy: Garret get over here! I could use your help!

Garret is getting a shotgun out and trying to load it.

Harold runs over several rough spots in the road. Indy fires but misses because of the rough spot.

Indy: What are you doing back there? Quit playing around.

Garret: Just loading my shells.

Harold hits another bad spot in the road.

Abigail: Darling do you mind?

Garret drops his shells on the floor of the shaking wagon.

Garret: Blimey!

Indy fires again but this time at the tire of the car. The car's tire is hit and it runs off course and smashing into some trees. Garret picks up the last shell and puts it in his gun. The second car comes up and has three men in the front seat. Indy fires a shot a shot and hits the windshield. One of the men fires at Indy but misses hitting a barrel spilling out some rum. Garret comes to the back of the wagon.

Garret: Let me have a crack at the old goat.

Garret fires and hits the radiator.

Garret: Ha ha! I think they're running out of steam wouldn't you say?

The wagon goes down a small hill and some of the leaked rum spills towards the front closer to Abigail.

One of the men fires again but misses. Indy fires and hits the man in the middle right through the windshield and kills him. The passenger gets out a Tommy gun and prepares to fire. The wagon and cars take a sharp right turn causing the dead man in the middle to slump on the man with the tommy gun just as he fires it also causing him to miss several shots.

Indy: I don't like these odds.

Indy opens his revolver up to see only one more bullet.

Indy: Why can't I have one of their guns?

Indy sees the leaking barrel and gets an idea.

Indy: Hand me that barrel will ya!

Garret rolls the barrel to Indy.

Garret: This is no time for a drink!

Indy: I agree. Give me your lighter!

Indy tears a piece of curtain and plugs the barrel with it and lights it. He rolls the barrel and it gets stuck under the car and begins to flame up. Knowing that the car could explode at any moment the other two men jump out either end leaving the car doors wide open. The car with the dead man still inside start to become engulfed in flames but are starting to lose speed.

Garret: Well that takes care of that car!

The other two cars drive on either side of the fiery car and ram right through the car doors of the fiery car breaking the doors of the hinges and drive up and sandwich the wagon. Behind the fiery car is losing speed when it hits a bump in the road and the dead guy slumps forward and his hand falls hard on the gas pedal. The flaming car starts gaining speed and heading straight for the back of the wagon! Indy's eyes get really wide as he sees the car about to hit the back of the wagon.

Indy: It's coming back!

Garret: Saints alive the car is possessed!

Indy: (yelling to everyone) Brace yourselves. Where about to get rammed!

Harold: What did you say?

The wagon jerks violently as it is hit. Indy sees that the burning car could cause the wagon to catch on fire.

Indy: Garret, try to find a way to put out that fire.

Garret: right!

Garret gets a large rug and throws it on the hood of the car. It seems to be smothering them.

Abigail gets up for a moment to see out the right side window. She sees one of the cars on one side and sees the other car on the other. The man driving the car on the right side is about to fire a pistol through the window.

Abigail: Indiana, look out!

Indiana moves out of the way just as a bullet fires. Indy fires back but misses. He pulls the trigger several more times and realizes he is out. Indy puts his gun up. The car on the right side sees a bunch of big rocks and slams on the brakes to avoid them. Meanwhile the passenger in the car to their left gets out of the car window and jumps on the coach seat and tries to take the reins from Harold. The two struggle for control. Just than the rug that was put on the fiery car to smother the flames reignites. Indy does notice the flames but hears Harold struggling with the man. Garret is trying to stomp on the flames with little success.

Harold: Indy!

Abby: Harold! Help him Indiana!

Indy: I'll be right back.

Indy goes through the wagon's window and holds on to the side trying to inch his way to the man attacking Harold.

He gets to the man and while both are hanging on, they start to throw each other off the wagon.

Meanwhile inside the puddle of rum that was formed from the leaky barrel starts to move to the fire that has now spread to the end of the wagon. It catches fire and quickly ignites the trail of rum that had spread to where Abby is ducking down. The fire starts to catch on the right side of the wagon near the wall. Abby sees the fire and moves to the opposite side.

Abby: The wagon's on fire!

Garret: So it would seem!

Meanwhile Indy is struggling with the man on the coach. The driver in the car on the left side tries to sideswipe the wagon. The vibration knocks both Indy and the man on the roof of the car. The two men fist fight a bit and grapple each other but both are pretty evenly matched. Back in the wagon, Abby and Garret are trying to put out the fire anyway they can. All of a sudden the other car that lost some ground due to almost hitting the rocks is back next to the wagon. The man fires at Abby, shooting a hole in her hat! Abby kneels down to avoid gun fire and to see that her hat has a hole in it. Next to her hat is Garret's shotgun! Abby gets up with the gun and aims it at the driver of the car on the right side of the wagon.

Abby: That was my favorite hat!

Abby fires the gun and kills the driver! The man in the passenger seat pushes the dead driver out of the car and takes it over.

Garret: Bravo young lady!

Harold: That's why I never argue with my Abigail!

Back on the left car, Indy and the man are still trying to toss on another off. The driver swerves back and forth an causes Indy and the man to fall down on the roof. The man seems to have the upper hand as he is on top of Indy and puts his head right up to the windshield. The driver smiles and pulls his gun. Harold sees what is happening and uses his horse whip to whip the guy. The man looks at Harold surprised but continues to hold Indy's head to the glass. The driver puts his gun right up to Indy's face with only a thin windshield separating them and prepares to fire. At the last second Indy is able to elbow the man on him and he pulls him over the windshield. The front of his chest is covering the drivers view on the windshield.

Driver: Move, Move!

Indy hops back to the wagon and goes back in through the window!

The driver swerves some more trying to get the man off. Aggravated the man just shoots several times through the windshield. The dead man on the car rolls off the windshield revealing a tree in the car's path just feet away. The Driver has no time to react except to scream as he plows hard into the tree.

Back in the wagon the driver from the car on the right side of the wagon opens his door and jumps from the car to the wagon. He pulls his gun and gets ready to come aboard. The man starts firing shots through the wagon's window. Garret gets a glass and pours some rum into it.

Indy: This is no time for a drink!

Garret: I agree. Give me back my lighter.

Indy tosses him the lighter. Garret pours the rum in his mouth but doesn't swallow. The man tries to come through the window. Garret lights up his lighter and holds it in front of the man and spits the rum out causing a huge fire ball to erupt in the man's face. He screams in agony and falls to the ground. Indy looks at him and smiles.

Garret: I leaned that trick in Arabia, 1903!

The Wagon heads down the road with no one behind.

Ext. unpaved road – day

The scene opens with Cullam and some of his men driving down the road to see one of the survivors of the wagon assault walking towards them on the road. The car stops to find out what happened.

Cullam: What happened here?

Man: Indiana Jones and Harold Oxley managed to get away. Several of our men were killed by Jones.

Cullam: Did you find out anything?

Man: We tracked them to a man in a wagon. He must hold vital information given to him by Darius. What is our next move?

Cullam: Jones could be more of a problem than we thought. I don't wish to risk any more of my men's lives. We'll trail them and see what they do next.

Ext. Wilderness-day

The wagon that was carrying Indy and company is now stopped and the burnt car is being pried off the end of the wagon by Indy, Garret and Harold. Finally the car gets freed.

Harold: That ought to do it!

Garret looks at his wagon to see if there is any damage.

Indy: What it look like under there?

Garret: Amazing.

Indy: What is it?

Garret: It's a miracle the whole thing didn't fall apart.

Indy: That bad hu?

Garret: We don't want to be in this wagon if more of those guys show up.

Abigail: Perhaps one of you men can fix it.

They all look at each other with a funny look.

Abigail: One of you can fix it can't you?

Harold: Don't look at me darling.

Garret: Do you know how to fix one Indy?

Indy: No! Do you?

Abigail: Well this is great! What do we do now?

Indy: We camp I guess. We're goanna need to sometime anyways.

Abigail: Great!

Harold: Oh it will be splendid. We can sleep out under the stars.

Abigail: I'm fine. Besides If you guys can rough it, then so can I! Kind of glad we stopped anyways. I am a little hungry. What do you have in your wagon?

Garret: My shotgun!

Abigail: You're serious?

Garret smiles and gives a look conforming that he was indeed serious!

Cut to:

Ext. Jungle-day

Indy, Harold and Abby are gathering brush for a fire while Garret is hunting for something to eat. Indy begins to talk to Abby who is holding the sticks for the fire.

Indy: Hey, listen, I think I gave you the impression that I didn't want you here earlier. If I was being rude to you…then I'm sorry.

Abigail: No it's O.K. I know you and Harold were trying to protect me; however I have to make my own mind up about such things. I'm a grown woman after all.

Harold: No one ever said you were helpless you know.

Abigail: You implied it when you begged me to go stay with my brother instead of coming here.

Harold: Do you not remember what we went through just an hour ago? You could have been killed! You still may be.

Indy: Ha, ha, Harold that may not be the best thing to tell her right now.

Harold: You stay out of this!

Indy: Sorry!

Harold: But anyways I did allow you to come along didn't I? Doesn't that show I respect your decision?

Abigail: First of all, I don't need your permission. I came because I wanted to. I survived when I grew up around the Great War and I can take care of myself now thank you!

Indy: All three of us where part of that War honey. I fought in the trenches myself and there's a big difference from having to survive as a civilian vs. being a soldier.

Harold: (to Indy) you can never win with her!

Just then they hear a loud bang like a gunshot.

Abigail: What was that?

Indy: Sounds like Garret found something for dinner.

Ext. camp-night

Indy and friends are gathered around a campfire talking about what to do next. Indy is by himself on the right side of the fire, while Harold and Abigail are together on the left side. Garret is in the middle with the broke down wagon behind him. The four are eating wild boar that Garret shot. Garret is chomping away. Indiana is eating and spitting out pellets as he goes. Harold is eating some wild fruit that was found, while Abby is picking around the meat trying to avoid pellets. She notices Indy spitting them out.

Abby: Forgive me if I eat slowly, but spitting isn't very lady like you know, and I will not stick any pellets in my mouth.

Harold: Take your time dear.

Harold takes another bite of his fruit.

Garret: This reminds me of when I was a young man exploring the jungles in China. I and a small group of men were camping when we were attacked by a blood thirsty tiger. I have had many nightmares of that tiger mauling my friend as I watched frozen in fear.

Abby looks a little worried.

Indy: Garret! You're scaring the lady! Do you mind?

Garret: My apologies madam. Indy I want to show you something Darius gave me. I'll be back in a moment.

Garret goes into his wagon.

Abby: You don't think we'll be attacked by any wild animals do you Indiana?

Indy: No I wouldn't worry about it as long as we have this fire going.

Harold puts another piece of wood on the fire.

Harold: You see! There's nothing to fear my dear.

Indy: You know Abigail; this is the first time a white woman has been in this part of the jungle in over 50 years.

Abby: Oh? How come?

Indy: Well the local tribes' men had her for dinner.

Abby: Oh? Was she their guest?

Indy: No they ate her alive honey!

Abigail now has a look of intense fear upon her face.

Abby: Oh my word!

Harold: Indy!

Indy: Of course the fire made it easy for the natives to spot her and carry her off.

Abby: O.K. I'm frightened now.

Harold pulls out a jack knife.

Harold: Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you!

Indy than pulls out a machete making Harold's knife look weak in comparison.

Indy: You'd be a lot safer over here with me sweetheart.

Abby: (to Harold) would it be alright with you if I pull my sleeping bag over there by Indy?

Harold: (trying to stay cool) If that is your wish my dear than that would be fine!

Abby moves over towards Indy just as Garret comes back from the wagon with a fancy box.

Indy: What's in the box?

Garret: Here, I'll show you. Inside is everything Darius said we'll need to find Solomon's Ring.

Garret opens the chest and inside is a paper with holes in it, an old large print Bible that looks like it is going to fall apart, and something inside a small case. Garret opens the small case and inside is a mirror with a handle. Garret holds the mirror up.

Garret: Darius gave me very explicit instructions to never touch the glass or it could mean death for whoever seeks out the ring.

Garret puts the mirror back in carefully.

Garret: He said that at the right time it would help open a door that was guarded by a fierce fire breathing dragon.

Harold: Dragon's are just in fairy tales. A story to scare off thieves.

Garret: What do you think dinosaurs where sonny boy?

Indy: What's so special about this bible?

Garret: I've been trying to figure that out for a while now. There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

Indy grabs it and starts flipping through the pages but doesn't see anything either.

Indy: I don't understand.

Abigail: Maybe Darius was telling us to pray.

Garret: The only clue I have is one the other side of this sheet.

Garret picks up the sheet and flips it over. On the other side are the hand written words of Darius that say: "To find your way, on the 20th book lay."

Indy: To find your way, on the 20th book lay. The 20th book? He opens the table of contents and counts to the 20th book. It takes him to psalms. He puts the sheet over the first page of psalms and looks through the holes.

Garret: I already tried that. None of the letters spell anything.

Harold: Perhaps you have to start at a different chapter.

Abigail: Testing that theory out would take all night. There are over 100 chapters!

Indy: 150 actually. I don't think Darius wanted to make this easy. Didn't he tell you anything else useful?

Garret: I'm afraid not. All I know is that it is hidden in a mountain near hear. He never would tell me everything. I was just supposed to help incase he sent someone for it.

Indy: Yeah. Something's off but I can't put my finger on it. How old is this book?

He looks at the copy write date and it says 1885.

Harold: What's wrong Henry?

Indy: You notice something about this books condition?

Harold: It's quite worn out.

Indy: Yeah. Very worn out for a book only 40 years old. Too worn out in fact. Look it's nearly falling apart.

Garret: That is odd! I never thought of that!

Indy goes back to psalms and flips around the book and notices the books before and after it. He starts getting an Idea.

Indy: Wait a second! Look here. In this bible Psalms is listed as the 20th book in the table of contents.

Harold: I don't follow you.

Indy: Look here. It has job, than proverbs than psalms. It should be-

Both Indy and Harold: Psalms than proverbs!

Harold: Yes you're right.

Garret: I never even knew it was out of order. Amazing.

Indy: Yeah I'm betting Darius figured that most people wouldn't catch that. He must have ripped this book apart, rearranged it and made a fake table of contents. Let me see that code sheet again!

Abigail: That would explain why it looks so worn out.

Indy looks at the sheet again and sees the letters in proverbs that are seen through the holes on the paper. They form a new message. Indy gets a paper and pen and writes what he sees.

Harold: What does it say?

Indy: (To Garret) Do you know where the mountain south of the Manambolo river is?

Garret: Of course.

Indy: You get us there and I'll lead us to the ring. (He holds up the bible in the air) Darius has just let us know where to find it.

Indy sits back down and gets comfortable by the fire.

Harold: I'm very impressed Henry, but what will we do once we have it?

Indy: I don't know? Sell it to a museum maybe. Split the reward. Really don't think Cullam will go to war with the British government if it's in their hands.

Harold: Indeed. Well I better get to bed.

Garret: You know Indy I have a boat we can use after get the ring. It's not far. I'll show you it on the way.

Indy: That would be great.

Garret: I think I will retire now as well. Goodnight.

Abigail: (to Indy) I wanted to thank you for saving Harold and myself earlier.

Indy: I was saving myself mostly; you guys were just there when I did it. But still, a woman like you needs an experienced, rouged, and resourceful man like me to be around…just in case.

Abigail: I love Harold. You do know that right?

Indy: (smiles) so what do you see in the Ox anyways?

Abigail: Well for one He's very intelligent. Charming, thoughtful…

Indy: He's has nearly ten years on you. That doesn't bother you?

Abigail: I prefer men who know what they want. Age isn't an issue. Besides, most men like you just want to hop from flower to flower like a bee.

Abigail starts rubbing her shoulders as she gets chilly. Indy takes off his jacket and puts it on her.

Abigail: Won't you need your jacket?

Indy: Na, I'm getting kind of warm. You wear it. Just give it back in the Mourning.

Abigail: Thank you. But that won't change anything. I love-

Indy: You're warm now. That's one change.

Indy puts his hat over his head and rests. Abigail smiles a bit.

Abigail: Goodnight Indiana.

Everyone rests by the fire as a shooting star streaks across the dark sky.

Ext. unpaved road-day

The next day, Indy, Harold, Abigail and Garret are traveling on the horses from the wagon. Garret is leading the way.

Abigail: So about how much further is this mountain?

Garret: We should reach it in about an hour. My boat however isn't much further at all.

Harold: What boat? You have a boat?

Garret: Yes! Didn't I mention it? When I and Darius were exploring the Indian Ocean we got caught in a one whopper of a storm. We ended up in the river and crashed it nearby. We fixed it up and I have kept it here hidden ever since.

Indy: Aren't you worried about it getting taken?

Garret: NO. No one besides myself and God even know this place exists.

Behind them up in a tree is one of Cullam's men peering through binoculars. The group heads through some thick jungle and comes to an area of undisturbed water connected to the river.

Garret: There she is down there. I call her Charity.

They go inside the boat which is quite beat up and has moss grown on it.

Indy: We'll I've seen worse boats than this.

Harold: I have too. None that worked though.

Garret: I'll have you know that even though the body is rusty; her engine is in superb condition.

They look around for any supplies they may be able to use such as ammo, and flashlights. Abigail sees a big harpoon on the boat.

Abigail: What a big harpoon gun!

Indy: That's for spearing sharks. Come on.

Ext. near mountain-day

The group leaves and heads for the mountain. They finally arrive and start up the trail. A few times they stop and Indy reads the directions. As they hike the trail goes from Jungle to a bit snowy after hours of walking. Finally after a hard hike on an uphill trail and a about a mile hike off trail, Indy sees a marker indicating they are close.

Indy: Stop here for a second.

Indy looks at his map of directions.

Indy: According to the directions, there should be a cave near two giant pointed stones making an x shape.

Everyone looks up and sure enough there are two giant boulders crossing each other in an 'x' shape.

Garret: There it is!

Indy: Every one spread out and look for a cave.

Everyone looks around but can't seem to find it. Abby is standing around starting to get discouraged when all of a sudden a part of the ground falls below her. She screams and everyone runs to see if she is all right.

Harold: Abigail!

Everyone sees that Abby is hanging onto a root and dangling in a pit that leads underground.

Abby: Can someone help me up please!

Indy: You found the entrance! Good job!

Abby: (still hanging for her life.) No problem!

Int. Inside cave- day

Everyone goes down the pit with some rope they brought from the boat. Indy lights a torch that was with them too.

Indy: There's no telling what's down here. Make sure you stay close and only touch something if I do first.

Harold: Why is that?

Indy: For one I've seen many people get killed in places like this. Secondly, cause I said so.

Garret: What thrills and surprises await us in the murky darkness I wonder?

Indy comes to a wall with some old writing on it.

Indy: Look at this.

Abigail: Is it Greek?

Indy: No, Hebrew. Looks like its old. Very old.

Garret: From the days of Solomon?

Indy: That would be my guess. Darius said some of Solomon's servants made this place to protect the ring. I'm betting they wrote it.

Abigail: Can you read what it says?

Indy: It's a little illegible but I think I can manage.

Indy looks at the text and tries to make it out.

Indy: I think it's a warning. I know this is the word for Danger. Here it says something about only the owner of Solomon's ring can pass. I'd need more to study it.

Harold: Let me take a look.

Harold looks at it for a split second.

Harold: It says follow thy path no longer. An abundance of danger is at hand. Notice only the owner of Solomon's Ring will be able to escape certain death.

Harold looks at Indy.

Harold: Any half minded archeologist could have figured that out.

Indy and the rest of the group walk ahead through the dark cavern tunnel. They go around a corner and come to an area that looks like a tunnel full of huge cobwebs.

Abigail: I hope there are no tarantulas here.

Indy: I doubt it. Tarantulas don't spin webs. Besides your not afraid of a spider are you?

With that Indy moves some of the web away with his hands when all of a sudden a row of large sharp spikes come darting out from the ground. One of them cuts Indy's hand. Indy lets out a scream of pain.

Abby: Indy!

Harold: Are you all right Henry?

Indy: It's not that bad. Rats, I should have been more carful!

Indy pulls up his jacket and shirt sleeve and sees the cut.

Indy: Neither of you have a bandage do you?

Harold: I don't think so.

Garret tears part of his sleeve off and wraps it around Indy's arm.

Garret: There. Try not to do that again. I got this shirt from the finest tailor in south Asia. I know not his name, but He once made a turban for the 9th Nizam of Hyderabad, Mir Mahbub Ali Khan.

Indy: Thanks.

Indy inspects the webs closely with the light of the torch and sees a thin wire.

Indy: Look! There's a wire here. I must have tripped one and set that trap off. I'll go first move exactly where I do.

They all move slowly through the webs being careful not to not to trip any wires.

Harold: It's hard to tell what is part of a web and what is part of a trap!

Abigail: Everything will be O.K. Abby. Nice and slow does it.

Abigail gets a little scared and slows down her pace.

Indy: I don't mean to rush us but the torch won't last all day. We don't want to be caught here in the dark.

Everyone keeps moving through the webs. Indy, Harold and Garret reach the end of the webs, but Abigail is still about halfway. Indy turns to try to coach Abby out of there.

Indy: come on honey, your almost there.

Abigail: Harold, I'm scared. I can't move any further!

Harold: You can do it my dear.

Abigail: Come get me! I'm afraid!

Harold: Indy, help her. Your better at this kind of thing than I am. You understand don't you? I would but more experienced.

Indy: O.K. I'm coming.

Indy inches his way through the wires towards Abby. He gets to wear she is and grabs for her hand.

Indy: Give me your hand.

Abby gives him her hand.

Indy: Easy now.

Just as Abby moves her foot a step closer to Indy, it trips on a wire. Indy sees it and quickly pulls her to his chest just as another row of spikes comes up rapidly.

Abby: That was exiting.

Just than Indy looks down and sees that his foot it caught between two wires.

Indy: This isn't good.

Abby: Oh my!

Indy: I can't get free. We'll have to run for it. On the count of three. One, two, three!

Indy holding Abby's hand pulls her close as the run about 20 feet with spikes popping up right behind them.

Indy: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

They run as fast as they can and reach the end barley missing the last row of spikes.

Harold: Are you O.K.

Abby: I think so no thanks to you!

Harold: Darling you know I would have!

Abby: (frustrated) Come on, and let us not go this way ever again!

Indy and company walk a bit further down and come across a pit in their way with no bottom in site.

Garret: I do not think down is the right way!

Abigail: There's no way we can possibly jump that.

Indy: Nope-

Indy gets his whip out. He sees a long branch near the ceiling.

Indy: -but I think I can manage to reach that branch up there.

Abigail: You're not going to swing across are you?

Indy: I've done this 100 times. I'll be fine!

Indy whips a branch above him and gets to the other side. He throws the whip to Harold.

Indy: Your turn Ox.

Harold whips across but nearly hits Indy. He tosses the swinging whip back to Abigail.

Harold: You can do this Abby!

Abby looks afraid, so Garret grabs the whip and her also.

Garret: Hold on to me young lady. We shall cross over the great unknown together.

Abby: What!

Garret: Naturally I am referring to the pit.

Garret who has the torch now holds the handle and the whip firmly, while Abby holds tight to Garret. They swing across but just before they land the branch breaks and they fall on the ground with the torch going out and the whip lost on the ground. The room is all dark now and Indy looks for the whip.

Indy: Does anyone feel my whip around here?

Harold: I can't see a thing.

Indy: Here's the whip. I found it.

Abby: I think I got the torch here.

Garret: let me light that.

Garret lights the torch and shines the light near Indy. Harold has a look of surprise and fear as he sees Indy.

Indy: What?

Abby sees something is wrong and screams, pointing at Indy! Indy looks down in his hand and notices a long whip-sized snake in his hand right where he thought his whip was! Indy screams long and loud as the snake arches up towards him and shows his fangs as if to strike. Indy throws the snake quickly away from him on the ground and it slithers away.

Indy: That wasn't my whip!

He looks around a second and finds it nearby.

Garret: Well then. Shall we continue?

The four walk down the tunnel a bit and go through a carved out doorway. Through the other side ahead of them is a bridge made of ice about 6 feet wide and 50 feet long. On the other side appears to be a door made of rock. Indy steps on it first. He notices it's a little slick.

Abby: Oh it's even colder in here.

Harold: There are probably many natural vents in here allowing cold air from outside to move around more freely.

Garret: Not to mention the chill that is attributed to the legion of evil spirits that no doubt are attracted to the ring.

Indy: Will the two of you quite with the teach and preach. Look at this bridge.

Harold looks at it closely.

Harold: It's made of ice!

Indy: Right.

Indy lights a match and drops it off the bridge. It falls down about 30 yards, where there are jagged rocks and skeletons below.

Indy: We need to be extremely careful crossing.

They all walk slowly across the bridge a few steps. Harold turns around to see behind him and sees something.

Harold: My word would you look at that!

Abby gasps as the others turn to see a giant statue of a fierce looking dragon above the doorway they entered in.

Indy: That would explain the dragon. Come on it's just a statue.

They get to the end of the ice and are standing at the front of the rock-made door.

Garret: How do you propose we get inside Indiana?

Indy: I'm not sure?

Abby: Perhaps there's some ancient doorknob to open it.

Indy: Not bad. There's got to be something around here.

Indy looks by the door and sees 7 symbols in a circular pattern around a square.

Garret: fascinating! What do you make of it?

Indy: What do you think Ox?

Harold gets out his eye glasses and takes a look.

Harold: The carvings look to be about 3 maybe 4 thousand years old.

Indy: There are 7 symbols here. Some of these symbols repeat. What if this is a pictogram that once solved will open the door?

Abby: Like a combination lock?

Indy: Exactly! Which means they should turn-

Indy pushes on the top symbol which is the symbol for Ra. It rotates and on the other side is a picture of wavy lines.

Indy: There. Now we just have to mess with these until we get the right ones.

Abby: That could take hours.

Just then they all hear a mechanical noise like gears moving.

Harold: Maybe that is the door opening.

Garret looks behind him and sees the dragon start to shake. Then fire starts coming out of his mouth and spewing onto the ice bridge.

Garret: Work fast Indy the dragon is alive!

Everyone starts to panic when the dragon starts to move towards them slowly on a track connected to the ceiling blowing fire out of his mouth and melting the bridge as he goes!

Garret: And it's moving this way!

Indy: I don't think is goanna be good!

Indy starts trying different combinations but nothing is happening.

Abby: Hurry Indy. Do something!

Harold: Let me help Indy.

Harold starts to rotate a couple of the carved symbols when he can't see because his glasses are frosting over.

Harold: I can't see a thing with my glasses frosted.

Indy: What did you say?

Harold: I said my glasses are frosted. I can't see.

Indy: Frost?

Indy remembers what Garret said about the mirror that would save them at the right time. He gets the mirror out from his satchel and looks at it. It begins to frost over as 7 images start to appear in a circular pattern. The symbols are a winged disk, a sickle crescent, a sacred cross, the sign of Ra, the leg of a bull, djed, and ankh.

The dragon is about halfway now with half the bridge gone.

Indy: I've got it!

Indy starts matching the symbols drawn on the mirror to the rock carvings by turning each piece. Indy has just a couple to as the dragon is getting closer and closer. The heat from the fire can be felt now.

Indy: That's it! I hope this works.

All of sudden the door starts to open slowly from the bottom up but very slowly. The fire breathing dragon statue is very close now and the bridge is almost gone except just enough room for them to stand on and even that is starting to get some cracks from the intense flames!

Abby: The bridge is going to fall!

Indy: Abby you're the smallest, you go first!

Abby gets down on her belly and crawls under the door that is still slowly moving up.

Indy: GO! Everyone GO!

The door is about halfway now and Garret goes under. Harold goes in next and just as the dragon's fire is about to torch Indy or make the last chunk of bridge fall from beneath him, Indy jumps through the door. The Dragon gets to the end of the track and stops but continues to blow fire just at the front of the door where everyone lies safely on the other side. The four of them look ahead and see several pillar-like structures made of rock in a row below their feet making a path. They seem to go down for many feet but it is so dark they can't see the bottom! The last pillar is much larger and above it is a long and thick chain. Attached to the free end of the chain is a small treasure box. On the other end, the chain seems to be leading out a round hole about 20 feet up and anchored to a large boulder at the top of the hole.

Garret: Look! There's a chest tied to that chain!

Harold: You don't suppose?

Indy: Only one way to find out. I better go first.

Indy carefully hops on top of the first pillar. He turns to the group.

Indy alright we're going to have to hop these columns. They feel sturdy but keep it one person to a column just in case. Abby goes next with Harold and Garret following. They get about halfway there when Abby notices that the walls look like they are moving.

Abby: Do you see the walls are moving?

Indy: Your eyes are playing tricks on you honey.

Harold: No, I see it too.

Harold looks at Abby from behind and sees that she is wearing a black bow in her hair that he didn't notice.

Harold: Darling did you put a black bow in your hair in the last few minutes?

Abby: No why do you say that?

Abby feels around and sees the 'bow' from her hair and looks at it her eyes get wide and she starts to scream as she realizes it is a bat!

Indy: You're going to cause a cave in with all that screaming!

Abby: There's a big black bat in my hair!

Indy: One bat won't hurt you. Besides you're in a cave. There are probably thousands of bats here!

Just as Indy said that a noise like flapping is heard all around them.

Garret: I think all those bats you mentioned are flying this way!

Just than thousands of bats fly off the walls and from the darkness below them and the ceiling.

Abby starts screaming.

Harold: Don't panic you'll fall!

Abby just screams as bats surround her but she can't focus on staying on the pillar. She walks right up to the edge and starts to lose her footing.

Harold: Abby watch the edge!

Indy grabs his whip and whips it around Abby just as she's about to fall.

Indy: I've got you!

Indy pulls her to the middle of the pillar she is on. Abby is still screaming so Indy jumps across to the pillar where Abby is and grabs her mouth to muffle her scream. After a few seconds the bats calm down some but many are still flying around.

They all hop carefully to the last pillar and look above to see the box that is tied to the chain.

Indy: It's pretty high up!

Harold: What do you suggest?

Everyone looks at Abby.

Abby: What is it?

Indy balances Abby on his shoulders so she can reach the box. She reaches for the small box and sees that there is a handle fastened to the box and a rope tied to the chain on one end and to the chest on the other end.

Abby: Do you have a knife?

Indy: Harold hand her your knife.

Abby gets the knife and cuts the box down.

Abby: O.K. let me down.

Indy lets her down and everyone gathers around to see the box being open. Inside is a golden ring with the Star of David symbol carved into diamond in the middle and small precious stones of different sorts at each point of the star.

Abby: It's beautiful!

Harold: It's even more stunning up close than the picture I saw.

Indy puts it back up in the box.

Indy: We still have to find a way out. We're going to have to climb.

Once again Abby climes up Indy to grab the chain. As soon as she puts her weight on the chain, the chain which is also rigged causes a flow of natural water from below to be rerouted strait up where Indy's party is.

Abby: What's that noise?

Indy: It sounds like water.

Garret: It sounds like a lot of water. And I'm hearing it grow louder.

Indy: We better climb!

Indy gives everyone a boost and then Harold reaches down and grabs Indy's hand just as water reaches his shoes. Abby looks up and see that the hole where the chain is coming from is starting to close up too for some mechanical doors on either side are slowly closing. Everyone is climbing as fast as they can as the water gets higher and the hole gets smaller.

Indy: We need to go faster!

Everyone gets to the top including Indy who reaches the point where the chain is anchored too and gets out with the hole no almost closed. His satchel is the only thing dipped down in the whole as he crawls out but he pulls it up just missing getting it caught by a centimeter. Even though the door is closed the water is still coming through. The foursome goes the only way they can and comes to another dead end with the water coming at them and filling the room quickly! Around them are several complete skeletons dressed in clothes similar to that of explorers or pirates from the 1700s.

Harold: The waters still rising!

Indy: Well I don't know how to shut it off do you?

Abby: Oh my gosh why are there dead people in here?

Indy: I think were about to find out soon if we don't get out!

Garret: There has to be a secret door around here. You know this is just like the dam that happened to burst in my hometown while I was sleeping.

Indy: Save your story! Look for a switch or something.

Harold: How did you escape the flood?

Garret: Oh I wasn't there. Everyone else was drowned though.

Abby: You have a bad sense of timing with your stories old man!

The water is about to their chest when Harold sees a Star of David carved with a small hole in the dead center.

Harold: Indy, here!

Indy looks at the hole.

Indy: This must be how to get out. Look for something to stick in the hole. Maybe it'll open a door. They look and look with the water high now. Everyone dives and looks on the skeletons to see if they can find something. The water is now over there head and almost to the ceiling. Everyone has to stand on their toes to breath.

Harold: Oh this is it! Goodbye everyone! Good Abigail!

Indy: Don't give up on me Ox! And watch your torch. Don't let it go out!

Abby dives one more time and sees Indy's satchel flap opening from the water, and sees the mirror.

Abby: Indy, your mirror!

Indy: What!

Abby: Try your mirror in the hole!

Indy: gets his mirror and sticks the handle part in the hole. It fits perfectly. Indy uses the side with the mirror and turns it like a tire iron. The water is above their heads now and just as everyone is nearly out of air, a hidden door opens thanks to Indy rotating the mirror handle in the small hole. The opening door starts causing the water to run out rapidly as everyone gasps for air.

Garret: You did it!

Indy: I think I'm goanna start teaching full time!

Indy spits out water and everyone goes through the door. Just a few feet ahead is a tunnel that goes in a downward slant and the water is running down it like a waterslide.

Harold: Perhaps this water leads outside.

Indy: It looks like we have no choice. I think this is are only way out!

Abby: Where going to slide out of here on these rocks?

Indy: No! Let me think.

Indy looks behind him in the room they were just in.

Indy: Stay here. I'll be right back. Garret help me out will ya?

Garret and Indy see is they can produce something to ride the rough and rocky waterslide. Harold and Abby sit down against the wall of the cave and talk.

Harold: That Indy is quite clever you know. Never a dull moment when he's around. Keeps the excitement going you know?

Abby: If you call nearly drowning, burning, falling to your death, being eating by bats and being diced by spikes exiting than I'd agree with you!

Harold: I told you to stay at home somewhere safe but as usual, you had to rebuke my decision.

Abby: My life isn't your decision. When we agreed to marry someday we said that we will always be there for each other and I am here on this journey so I can be there for you now. Don't you understand that? And this whole time I have been in many life threatening situations and all you can do is say "Indy help, Or Abby be careful."

Harold: Abby listen-

Abby: I have nothing to say to you right now.

Just than Indy and Garret come back with something like a sled covered with coats from the dead men.

Harold: What did you make that sled out of?

Indy: I'll tell you later. Right now let's get out of here!

They all hop on and start to slide down a windy, fast, and bumpy slide as everyone screams. As they race down one of the coat flaps open up revealing the skull of one of the dead men. Abby screams even louder as she realizes what they are riding on! Just ahead is a low ceiling.

Indy: Get down!

Indy pushes Abby's head right into the skulls face! They all slide a bit more and come out a hole in the bottom of the mountain and fall into a part of the river. Everyone is carried downstream a few yards and is able to get to shore safely but soaking wet.

Indy: Is everyone alright?

Abby: (Sobbing) I what to go home!

Harold: Yes. Let's find a way out of here.

Indy: Garret, can you lead us back to your boat?

Garret: Yes but first I wish to stop at the nearest village. I wish to buy something.

Cut to:

Int. Inside of wagon- day

Shot of everyone in a brand new wagon much like the one Garret had before with new horses. They are heading back to where the boat is.

Harold: You know I like this wagon much better than the old one. It's much nicer and has much more room.

Indy: Yeah but it's still just as bumpy.

Garret drives the wagon to a part of the jungle and stops the wagon.

Garret: Alright friends this is your stop! Everyone out of the wagon.

Indy, Harold, and Abby get off but Garret stays on.

Abby: Aren't you coming down as well?

Garret: No my life is here…until I decide to explore another place in this great world.

Indy: What about the boat?

Garret: I want you all to have it. Sail away on the Charity. She's waiting on you and more than ready.

Indy: Thanks! I'll never forget you my friend!

Garret: And I either of you. Just take the path in the jungle we cleared earlier. You can't miss it.

Harold: Where will you travel to next when you do leave?

Garret: Perhaps one day I'll get to see the most mysterious and strange land of all.

Abby: Where is that?

Garret: The land called North America!

Indy smiles at that and Garret turns his wagon around.

Garret: Be well my friends. May god be with you all always, and at times a little rum!

Garret commands the horses with a yell and a whip of the reigns as he sets off down the road.

Ext. near the boat- day

Indy, Abby, and Harold get to the boat "The Charity".

Indy: I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to go home.

Harold: I think I can speak for Abby in saying that would make three of us.

Indy: We'll have to turn this boat around if we want to get to the ocean.

Just than 4 of Cullam's men, and Cullam himself, come from behind with guns aimed right at Indy, Abby, and Harold.

Cullam: Allow us to turn the boat for you.

Indy: Cullam!

Cullam: Let's go.

Int. boat –day (moments later)

Cullam takes everyone on the boat. One of the men starts up the boat and begins to drive it down the river. Indy, Abby, and Harold are tied up with their hands behind their back.

Indy: Tell me, how are the men you sent after us doing?

Cullam looks at Indy. He goes into Indy's revolver holster and grabs his gun. He gives it to one of the men.

Cullam: His revolver.

Cullam goes into his satchel and grabs the ring.

Cullam: My ring. I have to thank you for retrieving it. I didn't want to risk the lives of my men so we waited for you here.

Harold: Garret lead us into a trap!

Cullam: Relax yourself. Your friend didn't betray you. We simply followed you here.

Abby: You have your ring, why can't we go?

Cullam: Unfortunately for you my dear, Harold and Dr. Jones must never be able to speak about what they know. I have a special purpose for you in mind however.

Harold: You better not touch Abby in anyway whatsoever.

Cullam: I don't intend to. I am simple going to test the power of Solomon's Ring on her.

Indy has his back turned to a crate of dynamite. He opens it quietly and takes a piece and puts it in his coat sleeve.

Harold: What is the ring going to do to her?

Cullam: That professor is what we are going to discover.

Indy: Because of this sad belief of yours many of your men as well as my friends have all been endangered. How far are you willing go for this glorified cracker jack prize?

Cullam: You may not belief the full potential this ring has, but I have witnessed firsthand a small sample of the ring's power. Solomon believed in it too, and in his day he was the wisest and most powerful man alive. Soon I will be and the Rising Light Guild will become the architects of a grand and glorious future. Together our members will shape the world into a utopia that has not been seen since the days of Eden.

Indy: What are you going to do? Order demons to help build your frail vision?

Cullam: They once served God, now they will serve me. Demons aren't so bad as long as they can be controlled.

Indy: I've never known anyone to control them. You don't have any idea what you're getting into!

Cullam: Through trial and error Dr. Jones!

One of Cullam's men comes to inform him that the boat is nearing some docks.

Henchman: Sir we are at the dock and your car is standing by.

Cullam: Take the gentleman down the road in my car. There are some quicksand pits just down the road that are clearly marked. Dump their bodies there. I'll meet you at the airport afterwards.

Henchman: Yes sir!

Indy and Harold are forced off the boat to the backseat of Cullam's car. Cullam and Abigail head down the river as Harold, Indy, and two of Cullam's men are driving down the road. Indy and Harold talk about what to do very quietly as not to be heard by the men up front.

Harold: I'm so angry now I could do something I may live to regret!

Indy: Do you have your knife on you?

Harold: Yes and I'm about to wave in Cullam Alexander's monstrous face with an unbridled anger. And then spit in it!

Indy: Save that for later. Right now I need it. Can you reach it?

Harold: Yes I think so. I don't know what good it will do against their pistols.

Indy: Trust me. When I cut us free act like your hands are still tied.

Indy gets the knife from Harold and cuts the rope off his hands and then off of Harold's. Both of them keep their hands behind their back the whole time. Indy starts to talk to the man in the passenger seat.

Indy: Hey! Do you have a cigarette?

Man: Sure. Any man is entitled to one last request before they die.

The man holds the cigarette out and Indy grabs it with his mouth. Indy slides the dynamite he took from the boat out from his jacket sleeve, and puts it in his hand which is still behind his back.

Indy: I'd appreciate a light to.

Man: Of course.

The man holds out his lighter and ignites it. With Indy's hands now free, he grabs the man's arm that is holding the lighter with one hand and puts the stick of dynamite up to the flame with the other hand lighting the fuse.

Man: Hey what are you doing? Stop the car! Stop the car!

The car stops suddenly and the two men jump out.

Indy: Now Harold!

Indy and Harold jump out to. Indy punches down the man that was on the passenger side and Harold knocks out the man that was driving. Indy sees the sand pit up ahead and throws the dynamite in. It sinks and blows some sand in the air. Indy gets in the driver's side and Harold gets in the passenger side and they take off down the road just as the other men get up and run after the car as it speeds off leaving them behind.

Indy: Good hit Harold!

Harold: What's your plan Indy?

Indy: I've been studying the local map. This road should run alongside the river for a few miles. That boat should be just ahead.

Harold: Than what?

Indy: We find a way to get Abby and the ring off the boat.

Back where the guys where, they see a log truck coming at them. The men flag it down and as soon as the driver stops, one of the men pulls his gun and forces him out.

Man: Get out!

The two men get in the truck and speed down the road after the car that Indy is driving. Meanwhile on the boat Cullam is relaxed thinking that Indy and Harold are dead.

Cullam: (to Abby) In just minutes We'll be airborne on a course to London.

Abby: I hope you swallow your cigar and choke!

Just than Cullam sees his car coming up fast.

Cullam: What are my men doing?

Cullam and Abby look closer at the car and realize who is in it.

Cullam: Those aren't my men!

Abby: It's Harold and Indiana!

Cullam: (shouting and waving his fist angrily at the car) Jones!

Indy drives up fast so he can get near the boat.

Abby: (yelling to Indy). Indiana!

Indy: Hold on!

Cullam shouts an order to the four men that are on board.

Cullam: Shoot them.

The men line up against the rail and began firing.

Harold: Careful Indy they're shooting at us.

Indy: I can see that! See if you can find something useful.

Harold: Right!

Harold looks in the back seat for anything he can find. As he looks, he sees a log truck coming at them fast from behind.

Harold: Indy! There's a big truck coming.

Indy: They can go around.

The man driving the log truck steps on the gas pedal causing the truck to accelerate at a dangerous speed for such a big vehicle.

Harold: I don't think they want to!

Indy sees the truck getting closer to them in the rearview mirror and it looks like it's about to ram them.

Indy: Hold on!

Indy goes off road and the log truck passes them. Indy drives back on the road now behind the log truck. Indy drives to the left side and the truck swerves left. He drives to the right to pass it but the truck swerves right not letting him go.

Indy: (to Harold) I can't get around. Get ready to drive I'm getting on that thing.

Harold: You'll be killed!

Indy: It's our only way on.

Indy pulls up to the right side of the log truck where many large logs are sticking out. He opens the door and gets ready to grab onto one of the logs.

Indy: Take the wheel and get ready to switch with me.

Indy carefully grabs one of the logs and starts to climb to the top of the truck. The man in the passenger side grabs an ax that was in the truck's cab, opens his door, and starts to climb out to the logs. Indy and the man meet about in the middle of the logs. The man seems to be twice as big as Indy. He swings his ax at Indy a few times but Indy ducks and dodges missing each swing by inches. Indy counters with a couple jabs to the face but doesn't seem to faze the man much. The man lifts up his ax for a chop but Indy spears him causing him to drop the ax. Indy and the man swap a few punches causing Indy to take a few steps backwards close to the back edge of the truck. The man continues to hit Indy with a series of blows and gets Indy stunned a bit. Harold drives as close to the back as he can. The man Hits Indy hard in the face and he falls back onto the hood of Harold's car.

Harold: Henry are you O.K.?

Indy: Keep the car steady Ox!

The man goes back and gets the ax and starts chopping a log off.

Indy: Put some space between us. We don't want those logs to hit the car!

Harold slows down some and takes the car a few yards away from the truck. The man chops the first log off and it hits the road. Harold swerves to avoid the log coming straight for them.

Indy: Watch it Harold!

The man starts chopping another one off.

Indy: Here comes another one!

Harold barley misses the second log. The man starts to chop another one.

Indy: I have to get on there and stop this.

Harold: Hold on I'm going to get really close.

The man only needs to chop the log a few more times before it will fall and crush the car. Harold drives up really close. Indy stands up and gets ready to climb on.

Harold: Careful Indy!

The truck swerves a bit and causes Harold to swerve. Indy falls back down on the hood. The man lifts up his ax and prepares to give the log the last few chops it needs to fall, when just than a large branch hits the man from behind and knocks him out. Indy starts to climb with his belly against the log that is mostly cut. All of a sudden the log starts to fall due to the chops it took. The end of the log falls on the hood with Indy wrapped around the top part of the log. The driver of the car swerves again and the log rolls off the hood turning Indy as well. The end of the log drags in the dirt with Indy now clutching the bottom part of the log.

Harold: Indy! Hold on!

Harold drives up alongside the dragging log and opens his door. The man on top of the logs gets back up and grabs his ax. He begins to chop the log that Indy is on.

Harold: Grab my hand Indy!

Indy and Harold reach for each other but they are too far apart.

Indy: You'll have to get closer!

Meanwhile the man is nearly done chopping the log off. Harold tries to reach for Indy again but still can't get him. Harold drives as close as he can and reaches for Indy one more time. Indy is able to grab Harold's arm and Harold pulls him to the open car door. Indy grabs the car door just as the log falls off.

Indy pulls out his whip and climbs again on the truck. The man moves closer to Indy very carefully and lifts up his ax. Indy quickly wraps around the handle of the ax with his whip and yanks it out of the man's hands. Meanwhile just a few yards ahead, Cullam sees the two men fighting on the log truck. He goes to the shark harpoon and aims it at the truck.

Abby: (yelling at Indy) Indy look out!

Indy: I have a bad feeling about this!

Cullam fires the harpoon goes right towards the cab. The driver of the cab screams just as the harpoon crashes through the driver side window kills the driver, and goes out the other end of the truck's cab. The truck gets snagged by the harpoon and rolls on its left side causing Indy, the man on top with him and the logs to all spill out in the river. The boat gets jarred pretty well to. Harold slams on his breaks to avoid hitting the wreck but is coming to it quickly.

Harold: Must go slower. Must go slower. Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!

Harold stops just before the wreck but looks out his winshild and sees a log standing upright vertically that had landed that way by chance because of the way the truck flipped. The vertical log starts to fall down right towards the car. Harold jumps out right as the log smashes the car right in the middle. The boat heads further down the river while Indy and the other man get on top of the floating logs that are moving downstream. Indy and the man start to grapple each other while balancing on the logs when one of Cullams men get a machine gun and aims it at Indy. Indy and the man see that they are both about to get shot so they start hopping from log to log while the man with the gun on the boat opens fire on Indy. Indy and the man run on the logs while dodging bullets and swim for shore. Just a few yards from the river bank is set of railroad tracks and a crane. Once on land Indy ducks behind some logs that fell in the road. The man runs for cover by the crane. Once the boat is out of range for the man to fire his gun, Indy goes to check on Harold.

Indy: Harold are you O.K.?

Harold: We have to get Abby!

Indy: We have to hurry, their getting away.

Indy and Harold start to run down the road when the crane comes to life being operated by the man from the log truck.

Harold: The crane Henry!

Inside the huge jaws of the crane is a bunch of rubble.

The man dumps the debris right over Indy and Harold.

Indy: Watch it!

Harold and Indy dive in opposite directions. Some of the rocks and a bunch of dirt falls on Harold and covers his legs. Harold screams in pain. Indy dodges most of the hard debris but gets some dirt on him. The man comes out of the operating box and pulls Indy up just to knock him right back down. Indy gets up but the guy hits Indy in the back repeatedly. Indy falls to the ground and gets out the knife Harold gave him from before. He stabs the man in the foot. The man yells and kicks Indy in the head. Harold starts to remove some of the heavy wood and iron pieces that cover his leg. Meanwhile the man picks up a dazed Indy and puts him inside the jaw of the crane. He goes to the controls and closes the jaw trapping Indy inside. He controls the crane and dips a helpless Indy in the river. The man starts laughing as Indy is submerged under water trapped in the cranes jaw. Just than the man gets hit over the head with a piece of wood by Harold. Harold pulls the lever that moves the crane up and brings the crane out of the water.

Harold: I'm getting you out Henry. Hold on.

Indy: Ox behind you!

The man gets back up and throws Harold to the ground. Harold grabs his leg in pain. Just than a train whistle starts blowing. The man moves the jaw of the crane with Indy still trapped right over the railroad tracks.

Indy: Get up Harold!

Harold forces himself up. The man puts up his fists up.

Man: Go on little man! Hit me! Hit me!

Harold hits him as hard as he can but it doesn't seem to have any effect

The man hits Harold in the face knocking him down. The train whistle is growing louder as Harold gets back up.

Indy: Harold!

Harold: What?

Indy: (in French) bring him this way!

Harold: Why are you speaking French?

The man hits Harold again but doesn't knock him down. The train starts coming into view and Indy gets a look of panic over his face.

Indy: There's a train coming Harold! Now listen! (in French) bring him close to me and I'll grab him!

Harold: Oh! ( to the man) Come on and hit me you pansy!

Indy: Hurry Ox!

The man swings at Harold several times but he dodges the blows as he backs up closer and closer to the jaw of the crane. Finally the man is close enough and Indy reaches out from the jaws teeth and grabs the man and holds him tight.

Indy: Hurry Ox! Get the controls!

Harold limps as fast as he can to the controls as the train is getting closer and closer. Indy takes the man's head and rams it back against the jaw of the crane repeatedly until the man falls down on the tracks.

Indy: Hurry Harold hurry!

The train is getting very close when Harold gets to the control box. The man sits up on the tracks just as Harold moves the Indy away from the tracks. Just as the man sits up and Indy is being moved away from the tracks the man screams and less than a second later the train runs over the man, smashing him to death. Harold opens the jaw of the crane with the controls and Indy stumbles out.

Harold: Indy! Thank God I was able to save you in time. I still don't know why you spoke French to me.

Indy: I didn't want Cullams man to know I was going to grab him.

Harold: Cullam! We still have to get Abby!

Cut to:

Ext. Outside Cullam's Airplane-day

Shot of Cullam taking Abby by force on the plane. He turns to his pilot.

Cullam: Take off.

Pilot: Yes sir!

Cut to:

Ext. area near crane-day

Just as Harold says that they hear a sound over head of a plane. Harold sees the plane.

Harold: Oh my goodness! That's Cullam's private plane. We're too late.

Indy: No! We're going to take the first flight we can, go directly to London, and then were going to save Abigail.

Harold: Getting her out of the guild's lodge won't be easy.

Indy: That's why I need you to tell me everything you know.

Cut to:

Ext. Rising Light Guild's- night

Shot of the outside of the Rising light guild's isolated lodge near the ocean. Indy and Harold approach it at night time so they might not be seen coming.

Indy: So you're sure the ceremony room is where Abby will be.

Harold: Yes. It's only used by the highest members. It's sound proof too but that's all I know.

Indy: Yeah you mentioned that. They must want to keep their meetings really private. O.K. let's go get Abigail.

Harold goes to the left side of the wall and throws up a grappling hook to the roof and gives Indy a nod.

Harold: (To himself) God give me strength for I know not what I do…but I sure hope Henry does.

Cut to:

Int. inside Lodge- night

Inside the main door, Jayden the doorman hears the door knocking. He opens the small window.

Jayden: What's the password?

Just then, a stick of lit dynamite is thrown inside. Jayden moans in fear and tries to run away but only gets a few feet when the dynamite blows the door down. Two men come out with guns but Indy has one already drawn and shoots the two men. He goes to Jayden and gets his gun to. Just then a man in a robe with a hood comes out.

Robed man: What is happening here?

Indy pulls his gun on him.

Indy: Hold it right there.

The robed man puts his hands up. Meanwhile Harold reaches the roof. He looks inside a stained glass window that leads to a small office room next to the ceremony chamber. He doesn't see anyone so he breaks through the window and goes inside. Harold goes up to the door and cracks it. He see Abby tied to a chair.

Harold: Abby!

Harold doesn't see anyone so he runs out to her.

Harold: Abby!

Abby: Harold! You came! Where's Indiana?

Harold: He's here too. Where going to get you out don't worry.

Harold hears some people heading towards the room so he quickly hides back in the office room before he can untie Abby.

Cullam and 10 other men enter wearing their ceremonial robes on. Cullam addresses the other men.

Cullam: Tonight my brothers, is the first step to towards building our vision and we will do it with this.

Cullam goes to an alter covered with a cloth. Underneath is the ring of Solomon.

Cullam: The ring of Solomon. Tonight we shall unleash its true power which I shall demonstrate for you shortly.

While Cullam is addressing the crowd, Indy is pulling the tied up robed member, who Indy pulled his gun on earlier, into a closet. Indy is now wearing his robe as well. Indy puts up the hood so his face can't be seen as well. He walks up several steps into and reaches the area of the building that is soundproof. He enters a small room where two other men in hoods are waiting as well.

Hooded man # 1: Welcome back. Sit down.

Indy: Yes of course.

Indy sits with them and acts naturally. Just then Cullam's right hand man Ragnar and two armed men walk in the room.

Ragnar: Are you all ready for your final initiation test.

Both Hooded men: We are.

Indy: Yes. I am ready.

Ragnar brings out three glasses with some drink in them.

Ragnar: Each of you will now drink but only one of you will be allowed to be our new high member.

Indy and the other two men drink. After a few seconds the two men start to gasp for air and fall over dead.

Indy: Poison!

Indy tries to stay calm under the hood. He's about to reach for his gun when Ragnar comes up to him.

Ragnar: Congratulations. It appears you may move to our final challenge.

Indy: Final challenge?

Ragnar: Come this way sir.

Ragnar leads Indy through another door and before them is a long hallway.

Ragnar: Wait here. Ragnar and the two armed men walk to the other end of the hallway and Ragnar pulls a lever on the wall. Just then many panels on the wall open up and out of the ceiling, floor, and walls come forth many swinging axes, saws, spikes and fire blowers. Ragnar puts a small table at the end and another drink on it.

Ragnar: For your final test you must go through the gauntlet and drink from this cup. You may also leave now if you wish, but the poison you drank will not take long to kill you.

Indy: I thought only there glasses where poisoned.

Ragnar: Oh no! I'm afraid not. They simply had a much more lethal dose. This cup has the antidote. Going through the hall of death is your only hope now.

Indy: O.K. Indy! I can do this. I've gone through worse stuff!

Ragnar: Good luck. Oh and by the way you must pass the hallway blinded.

Ragnar pushes a button on the wall and vents pour out a thick fog making it hard to see anything. Indy walks slowly through the hall. He hears the swooshing of a swinging ax. Some Fire blows strait up a foot in his face. As soon as the fire goes down he runs under a swinging ax. Then 3 more axes swing and he can barely see them. Indy starts to stumble as if the poison is working. Indy falls to the ground about halfway through the hall and lays motionless on the floor. Meanwhile in the ceremony room which is just the next room past the hall of death, Cullam is starting the ceremony. Cullam puts on the ring and lifts it toward the sky.

Cullam: Now spirits of darkness, look upon me and behold: the symbol of Solomon! Yes spirits, I posses that which controls you. Show us you understand! Show us a sign! I command you to show us a sign!

A few seconds go by and one by one every torch that is one the wall burst into flames. Then every light bulb in the room light brighter and brighter and then burst. Cullam lets out a sinister laughter. Back in the hall, Ragnar shuts down the hall's traps.

Ragnar: (to his men) Drag his body here.

The two men drag his body to the end of the hall when all of a sudden Indy kicks one man in the face and knocks out the other with his fist. He drinks the antidote quickly and removes his hood.

Ragnar: Dr. Jones! You surprise even me. I had no idea you where so bold.

Indy: Sometimes I even surprise myself!

Indy pulls out his gun but as soon as he can aim it Ragnar pulls a sword off the wall and knocks the gun out of his hand. Indy grabs a sword that is on the wall. Ragnar strikes a few times with his sword but Indy blocks the sword with his. Ragnar chops at Indy and Indy moves away causing Ragnar to hit the lever for the hall's traps. The traps come back out and Indy and Ragner take their fight to the hall. Ragnar swings many times at Indy as Indy either blocks with his sword clumsily or dodges entirely. Indy strikes back a few times but is no match for Ragnar. Both men make their way down the hall dodging swinging axes, saws that run back and forth on the ground, and fire columns that shoot up from below. About halfway down the hall Indy and Ragnar try to hit their swords together but a saw comes between them and the two sword blades hit the top of the saw and many sparks fly. Indy and Ragnar exchange a few more blows as they dodge deadly traps when Ragnar's sword knocks Indy's sword out of his hand. Indy tries to grab his sword, when a pillar of fire shoots up and burns his hand slightly. Indy screams in pain. He drops the sword and crawls backwards to the wall. Ragnar approaches Indy and lifts up his sword. Just as Ragnar tries to lunge the sword into Indy, a swinging ax swings by and chops Ragnar's sword in half. Thinking quickly, Indy gets up and pushes Ragnar right onto one of the saws which saws Ragnar in half.

Meanwhile during the ceremony with Cullam, Cullam tries to demonstrate the power of the ring on Abby.

Cullam: Now brothers I will command the spirits to manifest themselves by taking full control over this woman!

While Cullam is about to try to have Abby possessed, one of the men Indy knocked out starts to get up so Indy hits him again and takes his machine gun. Indy goes through the door where the ceremony is. Everyone turns around to see Indy pointing the machine gun at Cullam.

Cullam: Dr. Jones you made it!

Indy: I want everyone out of here! I'm breaking up your party!

Cullam: (to the rest of the group) Leave us. I must deal with Dr. Jones alone.

Everyone leaves the room except Cullam, Indy, and Abby who is tied to a chair still.

Indy: Harold you can come on out now.

Harold comes out from the room he was hiding in leaving the door open.

Harold: Thank God your both O.K.!

Harold goes to Abby and starts to untie her.

Abby: Harold!

Harold: Did they hurt you my dear?

Abby: I'm fine, just untie me.

Indy: Hand me the ring Cullam.

Cullam: I don't think we can let you do that.

Indy: What do you me we?

Cullam: There here all around us! Can't you sense them?

Indy: I don't know what you're talking about but I-

Just then Indy's machine gun starts to glow and heat up. It burns in Indy's hand and he drops it to the ground and gasps.

Indy: What happened?

Cullam: It's the spirits of darkness. They obey me! They have shown me a sign!

Harold: Stop this Cullam! Your madness will destroy us all!

Cullam: Spirits of darkness I command you. Fill this place with your presence! Show us your power!

Indy looks around and sees every torch on the every wall flames up really high. Then the whole place starts to shake as if it were in an earthquake. Outside any remaining members of the guild run out in fear as the place starts to shake and they run away. Indy runs over to Harold and Abby and ducks them down in the corner.

Abby: What's happening?

Indy: I don't know! Just stay down and no matter what happens don't get up!

Harold: Indy!

Cullam starts laughing and things around the room start to fly around.

Cullam: More spirits of the dark! Fill this place more! I am your master! You will obey only me!

Indy runs at Cullam from behind and tackles him to the ground. The ring falls off Cullam's hand and Indy and Cullam both lunge for it. Indy grabs the ring holds it up while on his belly. Cullam has a hold of the ring too and they both try to take it.

Indy: In the name of God the Father…

Cullam: Give me it!

Indy: God the Son…

Cullam: Let go!

Indy: and God the Holy Spirit, I command all of the spirits before me into this ring right now!

Cullam grabs the ring from Indy and stands up with it.

Cullam: It's mine!

Just then several evil spirits appear from all around the room and like a stream flow quickly into the ring. Cullam hold the ring tight but the evil spirits flow through Cullam's hand and into the ring causing incredible heat. Cullams screams from the heat of the ring and his hands burst into flames! He starts screaming uncontrollably and drops the ring and runs into the next room where Harold came from and falls right out the window, and burst completely into flames right as he hits the rocky shore of the ocean! The whole place stops shaking and everything calms down. Indy grabs the ring and looks at Harold and Abby. No one can seem to say a word over what was just seen for it was unlike anything they ever have.

Cut to:

Ext. airport-day

Shot of Harold and Abby pulling up in a car at the airport to say goodbye to Indy who is getting on a plane headed for New York.

Indy: Harold! Glad you made it. My plane leaves in a few minutes you know!

Harold: Sorry for the delay Henry. Abigail is not as quick to dress as I am.

Abigail: That's because I had to dress you first Professor!

Harold: How right you are! Anyways I had to say goodbye to the best man at our wedding!

Abigail gives Indy a kiss on the cheek.

Abby: That's for staying for the wedding and for saving my life.

Indy: Well I had to stay and see the ring was put in good hands. The pay they offered me wasn't bad either!

Harold: You can trust that it will be in good hands with the London museum.

Indy: Yes I think it will.

Indy offers Harold his hand and the two shake.

Indy: Take care of yourselves. You have a good woman there.

Harold: We will. You do the same.

Indy: Trust me! (Turns to Abby) So long Mrs. Oxley.

Indy walks on his plane and it flies away.

Cut to:

Int. London museum-day

Sometime during the night at the museum in London someone breaks inside and steals the ring of Solomon.

Cut to:

Int. inside of a café-day

Somewhere at an out of the way café in Europe a man sits at a table next to a man reading the news paper. The article on the back side has the story of the stolen ring.

Man 1: I have the ring you wanted.

He shows the man the ring who takes it while still reading the paper.

Man: Do you have my reward?

The man behind the newspaper slides him a briefcase.

Man behind newspaper: (In German) Now that I have Solomon's ring, I will more easily obtain my rise to power.

Man: You have such an imagination Adolf!

The man behind the paper lowers the paper and sure enough it is Hitler. He looks at the ring with a look of wonder on his face.

Hitler: (in Germen) I wonder what power it truly posses.

Cut to:

Int. inside Marshall college- day

Shot of Indy holding his briefcase walking down the hall at his school in Bedford, Connecticut. Mrs. Williams approaches him.

Mrs. Williams: Professor Jones?

Indy: Yes Mrs. Williams?

Mrs. Williams: I have your mail here for you. It arrived late today.

Indy: Walk me to my car.

Indy and Mrs. Williams walk out the main door.

Ext. outside college-day (continuous action)

Mrs. Williams: I would have put in on your desk but I knew you would want it before the weekend.

Indy: Thank you.

Indy and Mrs. Williams walk to Indy's car. Indy sees one of the letters.

Indy: This is all the way from Russia!

Indy opens it and crumples it up after he read it and hands it to Mrs. Williams.

Indy: Throw that away for me will you dear?

Mrs. Williams: What's the matter?

Indy: The Russian government wants me to dig up some 2,000 year old coins for them. Extremely rare ones.

Mrs. Williams: Wouldn't the pay be enough for you? It could be a great find for Marcus's museum!

Indy gets in his car.

Indy: Yeah, I'm sure it would be…but I'm tired and I wanna go home!

With that Indy drives away to, for the first time in days, get a good night sleep without wondering if he will be killed.


End file.
